Protect Me Love Me
by MiniSparky
Summary: AU Sakura's psycho ex wants to kill her. Now the police has put Sakura and Tomoyo under a protection program where agents Syaoran and Eriol have to protect them. And they're cover is newlyweds on their honeymoon!SxS TxE FINISHED!
1. The Threat

** :::Protect Me/Love Me:::**

It was late one evening and Sakura Kinomoto was doing the dishes at her apartment when the doorbell rang. She turned off the water to go get the door. When she opened there was no one there. Although something that was laying in from of the door caught her eye, it was a long rectangular box. She took it and went in to the living room.  
  
She sat down on the couch and looked at the box closely but saw no card. She opened it and saw the box and a bouquet of black roses drenched in blood. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped at the horrible scene. Just then a brick hit the living room window and shattered it. Sakura let out a loud scream as she hit the floor. Her next door neighbor Tomoyo ran in the door. She saw the broken window and the bloody roses and Sakura on the floor hugging her knees and shaking badly. She ran to her and on the way grabbed the phone. She hugged her and tried to comfort her while she called the police.  
  
They went to the kitchen to get some water while they waited for the police to arrive. Tomoyo put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "You're all right. It's gonna be ok." Sakura looked up at her and nodded. She headed back to the living and looked at the mess. Tomoyo followed her into the living room. That's when they both noticed that there was a paper attached to the brick. Sakura picked it up and read it. Her eyes shot wide open with fear and the color on her face (or what was left of it) disapeared. She dropped the paper and ran into her room and started rummaging through her closets. Tomoyo picked up the paper and read it:  
  
_I loved you and you rejected me,  
  
Now you will pay the price!_  
  
Tomoyo ran into the bedroom and found Sakura busy running around the room and packing her clothes into a small suitcase. " I have to get out of here."  
  
"Sakura, calm down. The police will take care of him."  
  
"I should've listened to you Tomoyo. I should've never gotten involved with him."  
  
"Well, it's too late for that now. But listen to me. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. You're my best friend and if anyone wants to hurt you they're gonna have to go through me first." Tomoyo said that with a tiny hint of sarcasm in the hopes of calming her friend down.  
  
" Oh but if he comes after you too?"  
  
Just then the door bell rang. "Oh my god that's him!"  
  
"Sweetie, it's probably just the police. I'll get it." Tomoyo walked out of the room. Sakura walked towards the bedroom door and saw Tomoyo open the door. The police came in and immediately started looking around and asking questions. They're neighbors had also come to see what was going on. After much questioning, the chief of police asked them to go down to the station since it would be much safer.  
  
::::::POLICE STATION 2:00AM:::::::  
  
Tomoyo had gone down to the station with Sakura. They were sitting in a small room with the Chief of Police.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I'm afraid your ex-boyfriend was more than just your average obsessive crazy person. He has a very colorful rap sheet. Apparently he has gotten away with multiple murders." By now Sakura was just about ready to faint. "We have no choice but to put you in a protection program. He is very dangerous so we're going to have a couple of undercover agents be with you at all times. He is very dangerous and it is very important that we catch him before someone gets hurt."  
  
Tomoyo saw the worn out look on Sakura's face and spoke up, "Excuse me sir. She's been through a lot today and it's very late."  
  
"Say no more. We'll have a room set up for you guys right here. You guys can rest and tomorrow morning we'll be ready to put Miss Kinomoto in a protection program. Do you have any family that you need to notify, so they won't worry about you?"  
  
"No, I only have a brother and he lives in the United States with his wife. We talk like once a year."  
  
"Very well then. Do you have any close friends that he knows about and could go to for information about you?"  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh. Then I'm afraid we'll have to put you on the program too, Miss." Tomoyo nodded and the chief showed them toward the room they would rest in for the night.  
  
::::::::POLICE STATION The next morning:::::::::  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting in the same room as last night, waiting for the chief to come in with the agents that would be looking after them. "Next time when i tell you I'm getting a bad vibe from someone, trust me and don't start going out with the guy. Plus you should've noticed something was wrong when he became totally obsessed with you!"  
  
"You know me Tomoyo. And as you often say, 'I'm as dense as a door knob.' You know what Tomoyo? From now on I'm only going to like guys that you get a good vibe from." They both chuckled at that since it was such a ridiculous thing to say. Then the door to the office opened and the chief walked in with two very good looking guys. One had black/bluish hair with glasses and a pale skin. The other had dark brown messy hair with amber eyes and a tan skin. He had a mysterious and brooding look.  
  
The chief of police looked at the two chuckling girls and said "Well you sure are in a good mood considering the fact that there's a psycho on the loose tying to kill you." After saying that the girls became very serious and quiet.  
  
"And you sure know how to ruin the mood, Bob," said the guy with the blue/black hair as he smiled at them. That brought a slight smile out of the girls.  
  
Bob, the chief of police, gave him a weird look and introduced them, "Ladies this is Eriol Hiragazawa and the mysterious brooding gentleman over there is Syaoran Li. They will be the agents that will protect you. They are the best agents we have so you could say you're in great hands. Agents this is Sakura Kinomoto and her friend Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo got up and shook hands with Eriol and he had a sweet smile on that just made her heart melt. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiragazawa."  
  
"It's our pleasure to protect such beautiful creatures such as yourself Miss Daidouji."  
  
And then she shook hands with Syaoran. He was had a very serious look on his face.  
  
Sakura then got up and shook hands with Eriol who just smiled and nodded at her and she returned the gesture. Then she shook hands with Syaoran. When they touched a sense of electricity ran up both of them and they quickly pulled away. Sakura quickly said "It's nice to meet you." And she looked up at him and lost herself in his eyes.  
  
"You too..."And he lost himself in her beautiful emerald eyes. Everybody else in the room notices this and a smirk appears on their face.  
  
Bob, cleared his throat to get their attention and it worked. They came back to reality and looked towards Bob. "Well now that you guys are introduced, let's get down to business. We will be sending you guys to Angelic Cove (Couldn't think of anything!) You will stay at a beach house there and pretending to be on vacation. Our agents will pretend to be your fiancés this way they can be always close by to keep an_ eye_ on you ladies. You will leave in 3 hours on a private plane. Any questions?"

* * *

Ok as Bob would say it "Any questions?" now please review I really want to know what you guys think! Please please please???? 


	2. On The Plane

**::PROTECT ME LOVE ME::**

I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed the last chapter: LittleWolfGurl, Kawaii Bunnii, ChibiYuffie 1, ccsbrat, sweet-captor, CherryBlossom0101, carnatla, Shahnaz, Wolf Jade, and Awai-umi!

..............In the plane on the way to Angelic Cove

Sakura had been watching the beautiful scenery from the window she was sitting next to. Tomoyo had her trusty camera out and was taping every second of the beautiful scenery. Sakura had been deep in thought since they got on the plane 2 hours ago. She kept thinking about the "moment" she had with Syaoran. Every thing she say somehow reminded her of him and his hypnotizing brown eyes and his incredibly handsome features. She had to constantly slap herself mentally so she would stop thinking abut him. Just look at where dating had gotten her so far: on a plane to Angelic Cove to escape the clutches of a lunatic that is obsessed with her.

Unknown to her, Syaoran had been watching her the whole time they had been on the plane. He was mesmerized by the beautiful woman that was sitting on the other side of the plane. (It's a very tiny private plane that the other side of the plane was only about 5 feet away from where he was sitting.) He could imagine why someone would become so obsessed with her.

Eriol walked back from the pilot's cabin and sat next to Syaoran, "Please tell me that you at least blinked once while I was gone. Or is she that magnificent that you can't even do that."

Syaoran just noticed that he was there and said "Huh? Did you say something?"

Eriol just chuckled and replied "never mind, man. So I guess it's obvious that you want to pose as her fiancé."

"What? No! It's not like I'm in love with her!"

More chuckling. "Who said anything about love?"

Syaoran started blushing. "Never mind."

Bob came out of the pilot's cabin and walked towards them. " So how's everything going Agents?"

"Syaoran's in love with Sakura."

"No I'm not!" Syaoran yelled and stood up abruptly which caught the attention of Sakura and Tomoyo. He looked at them, started blushing, gave a nervous chuckle, and said "How's it going ladies?" He sat down and gave a deadly look to Eriol and Bob who were trying so hard not to burst out laughing. He whispered "I am not in love with her."

Eriol nodded and shook his hands as if to say 'no'. "You're right. My mistake. I mean the fact that you were staring at her nonstop for two and a half hours straight doesn't mean anything."

"Hey! Bob said we had to keep an eye on her- them! Them. We have to keep an eye on _them." _Syaoran started blushing madly and excused himself to go to the restroom.

He went in and closed the door. He looked at his own blushing reflection in the mirror and said to himself "This is _not_ happening! I am _not _attracted to Sakura! Ok. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. This is just a mission like any other. I am not attracted to Sakura. I am not attracted to Sakura.' He looked at his reflection a little longer and then cried out "Oh who am I kidding? I am totally attracted to Sakura!"

.............................. Back in the plane with Sakura and Tomoyo

"So Sakura, what do you think of the agents? Aren't they just _so _handsome?" Tomoyo asked her while looking at Eriol who was talking with Bob.

"Um... sure. I mean I guess." Sakura blushed and looked back out the window.

"So which one are you hoping to be your fiancé?"

"huh? What? I don't want him to be my fiancé! What makes you think I like him?" Sakura became red as a tomato and started hyperventilating.

"Sakura, breath! I just meant which one are you hoping is going to _pose_ as your fiancé? But from the looks of it, I guess your falling for a certain agent Li."

"I am not!" Yelled Sakura and stood up abruptly like Syaoran did before. Eriol and Bob were looking at her and she just smiled and sat down.

"You can't fool me Sakura." Tomoyo just smirked while Sakura groaned and put her face in her hands.

...................Eriol and Bob

"Well that was a familiar scene," Bob said as he remembered that Syaoran had acted the exact same way when Eriol said he was in love with Sakura. "You don't think she...."

"Is falling for our little Mister-I'm –so-serious-I-only-care-about-work?" Eriol finished for him.

Bob just looks at him weird and said "That was a little mean. True. But a little mean."

Eriol chuckled and said, "Well then you're not gonna like the future plans I had for them."

Bob stares at him.

"Don't worry Bob. I was just gonna play a little matchmaker. I mean he needs to get a life and who better to have a life with than a beautiful girl like Sakura?"

Bob nods and smiles, "You're a genius Eriol. They'll never no what hit them. And neither will she."

"She?"

"Tomoyo? The girl you wanna get a life with?" Bob said that smirked and left a Blushing Eriol to go back to the cabin. Syaoran came out of the bathroom and looked at Eriol who just simply said to Bob "I do not!"

Bob chuckled and said "Sure you don't!" as he closed the cabin door.

Syaoran gave him a weird look. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing."

............................Tomoyo

"Wow I think 'No I don't!' just became a new catch phrase," Tomoyo just wondered to herself.

* * *

Ok well that's all for now. So push the little button right there and REVIEW please!


	3. The Villa

Wow! Thank yo everyone for reviewing!

Sweet-captor, celestialMoussy, Spring Turkey, Mei fa-chan, Kawaiicherryblossomangel, carmela-chan, Wolf Jade, sHiPpO113, ChibiYuffie1, Nica, heheangel kisses, Kawaii Bunnii

I love all you guys!!! On with the chapter!

.... Pilot's cabin

"So what's the story this time?" asked the pilot from Bob.

"The girl's psycho ex wants to kill the girl because she doesn't love him. And who could blame her, the guy's a crazy, obsessive murderer!" explained Bob. 'So now she and her best friend are in protective custody until we catch the lunatic."

"So what's their cover? Newlyweds on their honeymoon?" said the pilot with a slight chuckle.

"Engaged couples on vacation. But I think your idea would've been more fun."

The pilot gave another chuckle and shook his head. "Oh Bob..."

.... Back in the plane

Bob walked out of the pilot's cabin. "There's been a slight change in plans," he stated with a sneaky smile playing on his face. "Your cover has been changed. You guys are going to be Newlyweds on their honeymoon. Ok well I think that about covers everything. No wait I almost forgot. You guys will have to actually act like you're on your honeymoon because you never know who could be a spy." He gave one final look at the four people in front of him who were staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed and went back into the cabin.

... The Pilot's cabin

"Oh Jerry your idea was absolutely marvelous! They are going to be so uncomfortable with the new situation and thanks to the hidden cameras we have all over the house they're staying in, we will be able to witness it all! And they have no idea we have hidden camreas in there! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Bob said.

Jerry, the pilot laughed and said, "You have fun playing cupid."

... Airport

"Ok troop, this is where we say goodbye. Sakura, Tomoyo, I am leaving you in the hands of great people. You will be perfectly safe," said Bob as he handed Syaoran a set of keys. He took it and started walking towards a small car parked right outside the plane. He opened the door and was going to get into the driver's seat when Eriol snatched the keys from him.

"There is absolutely no way you are driving. We're here to protect these women, not kill them," said Eriol. Syaoran gave him a death glare and walked around to the other side of the car. Eriol opened the back door on his side for Tomoyo and Syaoran did the same for Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled and thanked them while getting in the car.

.... Inside the car

It was a quiet ride to the villa. Nobody really knew what to say. (And trust me I tried to write dialogue but it turned out like "Well it's a bummer that your ex is trying to kill you, so what kind of food do you like?" What I mean is it was cheesy so I just had them be quiet.)

Soon they arrived to the villa. (In case you don't know, a villa is like a country house or vacation home.) They all got out of the car and looked at the beautiful scene before them. There was a big white villa surrounded by beautiful palm trees and rose bushes of white, red, purple, and pink. And there was a small walkway to the beach. There was a part of the beach that was considered private property for the villa. "Oh yeah when I get married, I am definitely coming here for the honeymoon," exclaimed Tomoyo as she stared at the villa.

"You said it," agreed Sakura as she stared at the building too.

Eriol chuckled and went to open the door to the villa. "Come on ladies." The girls walked in. Eriol looked over at Syaoran who was leaning on the car looking at Sakura through the window. "You know if I was a girl I would faint at the sight of you doing that."

"Huh?" was Syaoran's reply for he hadn't been paying much attention to what he was saying.

Eriol just chuckled, shook his head and walked inside the house.

Syaoran walked behind him and said, "Did you say something? What did you say?"

... Inside the villa, in the living room.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Sakura plopped onto the big comfy green couch. "If it wasn't for the fact that a lunatic was trying to kill me, this would be the best vacation ever!"

Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled at that but Syaoran was pretty serious when it came to his job. When everyone else saw his serious face they became serious as well.

"So how many rooms are there in here?" asked Tomoyo as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Two," answered Syaoran.

"So Sakura and I will take one room and you guys the other."

"Actually," Eriol started. "We're supposed to be acting like people on their honeymoon. So..." He kind of let that go because he knew that everyone knew what he was thinking but Sakura wasn't that fast to understand.

"So, what?" she asked.

(You can just imagine the people falling down anime styled, can't you?)

Tomoyo whispered something in her ear and she went "Ooh."

And then everyone just sat there in an uncomfortable silence looking at each other. "Well this is a pleasant subject," said Syaoran.

Everyone nodded.

"So how exactly is this whole room thing going to work out?" Sakura wanted to know.

Again everyone was in an uncomfortable silence.

"I get Eriol!"shouted Tomoyo. Eriol looked at her and smiled. Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran and said, "No offense but you just didn't give me a warm feeling."

He nodded and replied, "I understand."

Sakura gave Tomoyo an evil glare and looked at Syaoran uncomfortably. He was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Ok, well, who's hungry?" asked Eriol as he walked towards the kitchen.

Everyone yelled "Me."

... After lunch, in the living room

"That was delicious," complemented Sakura.

"You're very multi-talented aren't you?" asked Tomoyo. She gave him a cute little smirk.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and started to clean the dishes. Sakura got up and started to help. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a silent look and slowly crept out of the room and left the two alone. (ooh alone! I'm so immature!)

... The Beach

"I think they're going to kill us for doing that when we get back," said Eriol as he and Tomoyo strolled down the beach together.

"Yup, I think they will," she agreed. They both started laughing. "So tell me, how come you chose this career?"

"Well, my father was an agent for the government. He loved his job and he loved the idea of helping make this place a better world even more. He met my mom while on a case and they fell deeply in love. They had the perfect life together. He's always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and here I am." He gave her a sweet smile and she started blushing.

"So you want to meet your future wife while working on a case?"

"Well who wouldn't want to be the hero for a damsel in distress?"

"Like me and Sakura?" She saw him blush like crazy when he heard that. She started giggling.

"So what about you Tomoyo? What do you do?"

"Me? I'm a fashion designer."

"Really?"

"Well I haven't really hit the big time but Sakura says it's only a matter of time. She's one of my models."

"I'm sure she's right."

"You think maybe we should go check up on them? Make sure they haven't ... done something stupid?"

He started chuckling and replied, "I think we should."

... Inside the villa

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in the living room and saw Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the couch. Sakura was sitting on the big three people one and Syaoran was sitting in the single couch.

"Well, there's nothing stupid going on here Tomoyo," said Eriol and he received death glares from Syaoran.

Sakura also gave angry looks to Tomoyo but she ignored it and said, "Don't tell me you guys have been just sitting there the whole time staring at the walls?"

"Of course not silly," said Sakura with a sweet voice. "We also did the dishes," she added in a less-then-so-sweet voice.

"Uh right. Tomoyo and I will do the dishes next time." Eriol smiled and motioned for Syaoran to follow him. He got up from his chair and walked beside him. They went into the other room. (I donno what room, just make one up.)

"How could you do that? You just left!"

"Syaoran, man, calm down! What's the big deal?"

"You know I'm not good with girls. Especially when I'm alone with them!"

"And I don't understand why. Women just fall head over heels for you on first sight!"

"And I find that a little disturbing thank you very much. No woman with even the smallest self respect would just throw themselves at someone."

"Then what's disturbing you now? Because Sakura definitely isn't throwing herself at you."

Silence...

More silence....

Even more silence...

"Don't tell me you want her to throw herself at you?!"

"What? No! Of course not, you idiot!"

... Back in the living room

"I can't believe you just left me alone with him!" whispered Sakura angrily.

"What's the problem? He's cute and you like him!"

"Tomoyo! I don't even know the guy! And I can't believe after what happened with James (I just realized that I never said what Sakura's ex's name was. Did I? Well if not his name is James) you would actually leave me alone with a guy I just met less than 24 hours ago!"

"It's ok I got a good vibe from Syaoran. He's not creepy. A little shy and broody but not the psycho creepy kind that would stalk you."

"Oh gee thanks," said Sakura sarcastically.

* * *

Ok stay tuned for the next chapter when the sleeping arrangements start to get a little weird! Hehe I'm so evil!!! And I love it!

Sorry it took this long to update guys, I was on vacation.

Thanks for reading now please review!


	4. A Night of Many Events

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Thank you! I love all your reviews! They're so funny!

.... At night inside the villa ....

It was around midnight and our favorite couples were sitting in the living room watching "I love Lucy." Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on the big couch while Syaoran and Eriol were sitting in the single ones. Sakura was so nervous about the sleeping arrangements that she was holding on to Tomoyo's arm very tightly so she couldn't get up. As it had turned out there was only one bed in each room and Sakura was a little, no, a lot apprehensive about sleeping in the same bed with some guy she had just met yesterday. Even if they were just sleeping and he was there to protect her.

The show they were watching just ended and they were all very exhausted. Sakura was so tired that her eyes were drooping. Tomoyo took advantage of the moment and finally wrestled back her arm from Sakura and stood up from the couch. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think it's about time we went to bed." She gave Sakura a small smirk. Sakura just glared at her.

"I agree with you," said Eriol as he got up too. He gave a knowing smile to Syaoran. Syaoran had a very nervous expression on his face. Eriol looked from Syaoran to an even more nervous Sakura. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Ok, lets all be adults about this shall we? It's not like anything's going to happen overnight, we're just going to be sleeping." (That's what he thinks! I have other ideas. **Evil laugh**) Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, considered it and nodded.

"Ok."

"Sure."

...... Inside Tomoyo and Eriol's bedroom ...

Tomoyo was pulling off the bed cover and Eriol was helping her.

"I bet you anything that they're not gonna get any sleep tonight," Said a very amused Eriol.

"Well I bet you anything that by tomorrow morning those two will have hooked up." A spark of mischief could be seen in Tomoyo's eyes. Eriol saw it and chuckled.

"You are quite the evil cupid, you know that?" (hehe!)

"Wanna be an evil cupid with me?"

Eriol thought about it and put on an evil smile. "Sure."

........ Inside Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom .....

They were both lying down on the bed with their eyes wide open. Sakura was on tip of the left side of the bed and Syaoran was on the other tip. They were both watching the ceiling, afraid to look at each other. Sakura was wearing a pair of dark blue knee length shorts with a white tank top. Syaoran was wearing green shorts and a white tank top also.

A few minutes passed and they were still in that very same position.

A few more minutes passed.

(Is it just me or is it getting hot in there?)

The temperature had suddenly gotten very hot. (ok so it's not just me.)

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"It's getting kinda hot in here and I don't wanna open a window 'cause bugs will come flying right in, so would it be ok if I took off my shirt?"

"Um... Of course it would." Sakura also gave out a small, nervous giggle.

Syaoran sat up and took off his tank top, exposing his built chest and abs. (I suck at describing these thing so don't blame me!)

Gulp. 'Ok so maybe not as ok as I thought it would be,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Why did he have to be so hot?!'

..... Downstairs in the living room by the heater thermostat .....

"What do you think is going on up there?" whispered Tomoyo.

"I don't know about in there but it sure is getting hot out here. I don't think turning up the temperature was such a smart idea. We'll be baked by sunrise." Eriol took off his dark blue t-shirt. Tomoyo glanced for one second but then she couldn't take her eyes off his chest. "Like what you see?" said a grinning Eriol as he saw Tomoyo's reaction.

Tomoyo looked up at him, smirked, and said, "Maybe."

Suddenly it was like the rest of the world had faded away. They became mesmerized in each other's eyes and soon they were both leaning in. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, then Eriol pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not," was her reply. She was smiling at him. He looked back in her eyes and smiled too. They leaned in for another kiss but this time it was more passionate. Tomoyo put her hands behind his neck and ran one hand through his hair. He put one of his hands on her waist to pull her closer while the other was wandering through her hair.

(And so on and so forth. Now on to the other couple.)

It was around 2:00 am. Sakura was nervously playing with her hands so she could occupy her mind with thoughts that were not related to the man next to her. Every time she thought he wasn't looking she would steal a glance of him and every time she saw some small part of his bare chest sticking out of the covers she started blushing. Thank God it was dark and he couldn't see her red face.

She wasn't the only one blushing though. Syaoran was also having quite a hard time trying to think of other things beside Sakura. The light from the moon made her skin sparkle and also added a magical glow to her. It made her look like a beautiful fairy. He couldn't help but blush. He'd noticed that every now and then she would look over at him and then quickly turn away. After all he was a trained agent for the government he was very good at noticing things that were going on around him. He wondered why she kept doing that.

Sakura, who was just going crazy not being able to think of anything but Syaoran, decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. (The living room and kitchen are downstairs. The two bedrooms are upstairs.) "Um... I'm gonna go get a glass of water."

Syaoran sat up and started to get up. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's ok. I'll be back soon."

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She let out a big sigh and walked down the stairs. She went through the living room to the kitchen and didn't even notice the two people making out on the living room couch. That's how distracted she was with thoughts of Syaoran. She got a glass out of the cabinet and set it down on the counter. She opened the refrigerator door and while she was looking for a jug of water she also missed the face of the person outside the window. She got the jug out of the fridge and closed the door. She walked up to the counter and the eyes that were watching her through the window followed her every move. She poured the water in the glass and returned the jug. She drank the cold water and took a deep breath. "Ok, Sakura. Calm down. Think about something else. Think about... uh.... Surely you can think of something beside him! Oh!" She put the glass in the sink and walked back into the living room and up the stairs, still not noticing the couple that was making out on the couch or the eerie eyes that were watching her. (I know I said earlier in another chapter that they were eating in the living room so just to make it clear the couches, tv, and the dining room table are all in the living room. It's a pretty big room.) Then all of a sudden she thought that she had just seen Tomoyo and Eriol making out on the couch. She walks back down and she sees Tomoyo and Eriol making out on the couch. She rubs her eyes and looks again. They were still making out. She walked back up the stairs. "Ok this is just crazy. Now I'm hallucinating about Tomoyo and Eriol making out on the couch. (How many times did I just type 'Tomoyo and Eriol were making out on the couch'? 5?) Do I wanna kiss Syaoran that bad? Wait! Where did _that_ come from?" confused she just sighed again and opened the door to the bedroom. She looked at Syaoran and it looked like he had fallen asleep. She went into bed and pulled the sheets over her. She looked at the window and she thought she saw James' face outside the window looking at her. She let out a loud scream that woke up Syaoran and broke up the couple that was making out downstairs on the couch. (ok that's like 6 times I've typed that now) Syaoran jumped out of bed and looked around.

"What? What happened?" Sakura was too terrified to say anything so she just pointed at the window. Syaoran turned on the light and looked out the window but saw nothing. "There's nothing there."

The door burst open and Tomoyo and Eriol ran in. "What happened?" They said at the same time. Tomoyo quickly hugged Sakura. Eriol went up to Syaoran and also looked out the window.

"It's ok Sakura. There's nothing there." Syaoran walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"You probably just imagined it," Tomoyo gave her a small smile and pulled away.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After her nerves had calm down she opened her eyes and put on a weary smile. "You're probably right. I was probably having hallucinations," and she added under her breath "again." But nobody caught that except Syaoran. She looked up to Tomoyo and Eriol and said, "It's ok you guys. You can go. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm sure."

And with that they walked out of the room. Syaoran looked at her and asked "What did you mean by 'again'?"

"What?" She looked at him with a confused look.

"You said you were probably having hallucinations _again_."

"Oh, that. Nothing. I just thought I saw something downstairs."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. Like I said it was probably just hallucinations." 

"What if it's not?"

"Well then our friends just hooked up."

"What?" Now he had a confused look on his face.

"I thought I saw Tomoyo and Eriol making out downstairs. That's all."

Syaoran thought about it and added, "They might've been."

"What?" Sakura laughed a little.

"I mean if they were sleeping in the room next door then they would've gotten here quicker than they actually did. That must mean they weren't in the bedroom." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"So I didn't imagine it."

"Nope." Just as their laughter had died down they looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I laughed like this," said Sakura.

"You should do it more often. It makes you look even more beautiful." Syaoran started blushing as he realized that he'd just said that out loud. 'oh my god! Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud!' His mind started to get jumbled and his heart started racing.

Sakura put on a smile on her blushing face and said, "Thank you."

"Uh... You're Welcome." Syaoran couldn't look her in the eye. "Uh.. Maybe we should get to sleep." He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's almost 3:00"

Sakura nodded and got back under the covers but part of her was terrified because she knew she hadn't imagined the face by the window. She looked over at it again and there was noting there except a few branches moving in the strong wind, which actually scared Sakura more. Syaoran saw this and he doesn't know why but he just put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Sakura immediately felt safe. She closed her eyes and fell into a beautiful dream.

......Sakura's dream.....

It was a beautiful sunny day. She was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. The wind was blowing the pedals down. Someone had his hands wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the person next to her and it was....

"Syaoran?"

He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.....

To be Continued....

* * *

Ok. I hope you guys like this chapter. 

While I was writing the scene with James looking at her in the kitchen, I was all alone in the house and it was night! I kept freaking out and looking over at the balcony door making sure there was no one there! I think I was the one having hallucinations. LOL.

Sorry if I suck at describing details and stuff but it would help me alot if you guys told me what I need to work on.

* * *

Thanks to all the following ppl who reviewed: 

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

CelestialMousy: LOL Yeah I thought that might make things a little bit more fun!

Sweet-captor: Thank you!

heavensangel: Thanks for the suggestion, did you like it?

Wolf Jade: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Ccsbrat: hehe thanks! And I have no idea what that means... What does it mean?

White-Destiny-Pure-Snow: Here he is! Thank you!

Kawaii Bunnii: Yeah Jerry and Bob are pretty cool. Can't wait to hear what they'll say about the make out scene between Eriol and Tomoyo! Wait I'm the author! I have to write it! Lol never mind! Thanks!

LiTtUl Mz. ChErRyBlOsOm: Yeah I know what you mean. Thank you!

Stardust 16: Thank you so much! It would help me a lot if you could tell me where I need to add more details.

Mysticalflame: Thank you!

Heheangelkisses: LOL I love turning Eriol and Tomoyo into matchmakers! Thank you!

Tharmi: Thank you!

Caprigirl92: LOL thanks for the suggestion! It helped me a lot while I was writing this chapter!

JediBubbles: LOL it's ok I'm immature sometimes too! In fact I think I was cracking up when I wrote that too. Thank you!

Carmela-chan: Is it possible for someone to get a bad vibe from our dear Syaoran? I think not. Lol thank!

Luckyducky7too: Thank you so much!

Crystalz Tearz: Thanks! Yeah it's too bad there's only one bed in each room. evil laugh

Spring Turkey: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Lilqtazn35: Yes they're all getting close... very close... muhahahaha. Sorry! Thank you!

Aznangel93: I'll try my best! Thank you!

Mei fa-chan: Thank you!

Sorry if your names are shown differently. The stupid computer and the internet are against me! Bye bye!!!


	5. A Day At The Beach

... Morning...

"I wanna got o the beach!" Tomoyo whined as they exited their bedroom still in their PJs.

"Ok, we'll go to the beach." They stopped outside of Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"How do you know they're sleeping?" Tomoyo grinned. "Maybe they're doing something else."

Eriol chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tell me you want to find out!"

"Duh!" She playfully slapped his forehead. She ran back into their room and came back out with a video camera. Eriol chuckled some more and got behind Tomoyo as she slowly opened the bedroom door. They went in and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully with Syaoran's arm protectively around her waist. Tomoyo turned the camera on and started recording the sleeping couple. "Oh that is so sweet," whispered Tomoyo. Sakura started to move around a little. Tomoyo and Eriol froze so they wouldn't make any noise and wake them up. Syaoran's arm moved a little higher from her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both sighed and a slight smile came on their sleeping faces. Tomoyo couldn't help herself she just jumped up and yelled "Ahh! That is so adorable!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran startled sat up straight and looked around. They saw each other and screamed. The jumped off the bed and turned to look at Tomoyo and Eriol. "What are you guys doing here?!" they said in unison.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and smirked. "Well we wanted to go to the beach," Eriol said. "But if you guys already had other plans...." Tomoyo started giggling.

"Plans? / What plans? / We don't have plans! / I don't know what you're talking about!" They started talking over each other. Tomoyo and Eriol held up their hands so they would stop. They stopped talking and looked at the floor, too embarrassed to have their eyes land on each other. They were both blushing madly.

"OK. Well, if we want to go to the beach before nightfall then we should get a move on," said Eriol.

"Dude the beach is in the backyard," Syaoran reminded him.

"I know that!" Eriol answered him as he walked out of the room. Syaoran snuck a glance at Sakura and caught her looking at her. Sakura immediately looked away.

Tomoyo sensed the discomfort between them and grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out of the room, "Sakura, I have the prefect thing for you to wear to the beach." Syaoran just watched them leave the room.

After they left he sighed and sat back on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the floor. He heard footsteps and Eriol appeared in the doorway dressed in navy shorts and a white shirt. "So I guess I was wrong last night when I said all you'd be doing was sleeping." He grinned.

Syaoran looked up at him and glared. "Nothing happened."

"Dude we saw the look on your faces and it wasn't the look of nothing." He chuckled, walked over and sat beside him. "I think you're falling for her."

"And I think you're crazy. I have a job to do and I can't do it if I'm distracted by someone."

"There's nothing wrong with sharing your life with someone you love."

"I don't love her, for crying out loud!" he exclaimed as he stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I didn't say you loved _her. _I just said, there's nothing wrong with sharing your life with someone you _do_ love."

"Oh."

"Is it just me or is there a hint of disappointment in your voice?" he smirked at him. Syaoran just glared at him as he got up and walked to the door. He motioned for Eriol to leave. Eriol put his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room.

...... Living room....

Eriol walked downstairs and saw Sakura and Tomoyo already dressed. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap with black shorts and Sakura was wearing a light pink halter-top with a green miniskirt. "Wow aren't I lucky to be hanging with such pretty young ladies?" the girls blushed and playfully punched his arm. He looked up at the stairs and said, "And I thought girls took a long time getting ready." They all laughed at that and Syaoran walked down wearing dark green shorts with a white shirt like Eriol. "Well since his majesty has come down I guess we can leave now."

...... Later, at the beach (In the backyard)

The girls were lying in the sun getting a tan while the guys were sitting under a tree in the shade. "So Sakura, what happened last night?" whispered Tomoyo so that only she and Sakura could hear.

"Nothing." Sakura said with a blushing face.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because... I ... uh, I had a dream."

"Ooh!" she giggled. "What kind of a dream?"

"Well I dreamt that Syaoran... uh... he kissed me."

"What?!" She said a little louder than she had intended. The guys looked at them with questioning look but she jut giggled and looked back at Sakura and whispered again, "What happened then?"

"Nothing. That was it."

"OK... So why were you guys cuddling this morning?"

"We weren't! I don't know what happened. Last night I was feeling a little scared and he just put his arms around me for comfort, that's all!"

"Oh that's so sweet! I think he has a crush on you!"

"Oh Tomoyo don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not! For example, in the past twenty minutes that we've been out here, he's looked up from the book he was 'reading' like about a thousand times to steal glances at you. And who could blame him with what you're wearing."

"Hey! You made me wear this!"

She just giggled and turned on her stomach so she could tan her back too. Sakura copied her.

The guys were having an interesting conversation of their own. "I don't think you're telling me everything Syaoran."

"I am. She was scared and I just put my arms around her so she could feel safe and get some sleep. That's all."

"Well that may be all but you've never done anything like that for anyone else. That alone says a lot."

"Really? What does it say?"

"It says that she's gotten under your skin."

"Meaning....?"

"You'll know when the time comes." He grinned at Syaoran.

"OK..."

Eriol walked up and got an empty bucket that was sitting by the house. He filled the bucket up with water from the ocean. Syaoran gave him a questionable look and mouthed "what are you doing?" but he just put his finger in front of his lips and shushed him. He snuck up on the girls and poured the icy cold water on them. The girls screamed and bolted up.

"What was that for?!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Why did you do that?" asked Sakura.

Eriol just looked at them and laughed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself!"

Tomoyo and Sakura gave each other a knowing look and attacked Eriol grabbing his arms and pulling him towards the ocean and dunking him in but he pulled in the girls with him. Syaoran just shook his head at them and laughed. Eriol saw that and whispered something to the girls. They nodded and ran out of the water with Eriol. The all slowly strolled towards Syaoran and when he least expected it they all grabbed him and dragged him into the water.

"Oh you guys are gonna pay for that!" He said as he whipped water off his face with his hand. They all laughed and started splashing each other. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and dragged back in the water.

"Ahh! Let me go! Help!" She said sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Ok kiddies, playtime is over. We should go get changes." Syaoran said as he got out of the water.

Sakura nodded. "He's right. And I want to take a shower I feel way too salty." She tried to get out of the water but her clothes were wet and heavy and dragged her back down. They all laughed and Syaoran extended a hand to help her, which she accepted. It seemed like any discomfort between them had dissolved into the water. They all got out and went back into the house with dripping clothes. Sakura ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Syaoran walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Huh that's weird."

"What is?" asked Eriol as he closed the door after Tomoyo came in.

"The phone is dead."

"What?" said Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time.

"Don't worry. It's probably just because of the storm last night."

"I hope so-"Tomoyo started but was interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

"Ahhh!"

Their heads whipped towards the stairs and they all yelled, "Sakura!"

* * *

Hehe I bet you all want to know why she screamed right? Well get ready for the next chapter because it will blow your mind! (if I write it right hehe)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Wolf Jade: Thank you! Here you go!

Carmela-chan: well i think you got our answer, she wasn't hallucinating. And i know what you mean about being paranoid! I always start hearing things and scare myself. Thank You!

ccsbrat: Thank you! hehe i hope you liked this chapter.

sweet-captor: Thank you!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: eep! Sorry! please don't kill me, here you go! I hope you like this chapter.

PinkAzn: Thank you! It's just about to get interesting!

kawaii x Angel: Thank You! I think it would be very creepy too if someone was watching you sleep or do anything without you knowing.

heheangel kisses: lol, thanks! Yeah, go Syaoran!

Kawaii Bunnii: Thank you! I should stop writting this fic when i'm home alone cause I freak myself out!

Mei fa-chan: thank you! Here you go i hope u liked this chapter!

Rebel Swan: Thank you! lol that's so sweet! u rock!

sHiPpO9113: Thank you! here you go i hope you liked this chapter!

Anime-fanatic-00: Thank you, you got it! hope you liked this chapter!

Shahnaz: hehe thank you!!! it's just about to get interesting.

Kura-chan: Thank you! I will! hope you liked this chapter!

caprigirl92: hehe thanks! I know, i can't watch scary movies at night either!

cool aya: thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Unknown-Character: hehe I'm a genius? Oh thank you!

azn-blossom08: thank you for reading!

You guys are awesome! thanks for reviewing!


	6. Unexplainable Surprises

OMG I can't believe I got so many reviews!

School just started but I promise I will update!!! And if you think it's taking me a long time to update then you better email me and tell me so! OK?! Good! BTW if you guys have AIM and just wanna chat my sn is BatmnsLittleGirl I know it a weird sn but there's a really funny story behind it!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love all you guys! You're the best!

Hoshimare: Aww Thank you!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update soon. Thank you!

CelestialMoussy: LOL I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be cliffy but it did! Thanks!

Carmela-chan: oops I never thought about cell phones! Thanks for saying that!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ: You're right, that was stupid and annoying but very very funny! Thanx! :P

Unknown-Character: OK! Thanks!

Apri-Chan: Well what can I say I'm an ebil writer! Lol Thank you!

Cutekawaii: Ok! Thanks!

Mei fa-chan: glad you liked it! Thanks!

Love4ever: Well I wouldn't want anything to happen to my reviewers so I'll update as soon as I can!

AniMeAzN-5-14: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

:) I guess you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks!

Cherryblossom88: Don't worry I won't kill her off, I'll tell you that much! Hehe thanks!

Black-winD-n-KagurA: Well Thank you! That's sweet!

JediBubbles: LOL Oh yeah! Thank you!

Atruyai: LOL, I always love a funny review! I know that song too but like you I also forgot the name! Lol. Thank you!

Sweet-captor: Oh thank you!!! Glad you liked it!

Heheangel kisses: lol I love water fights too! Thank you!

* * *

"The phone is dead."

"What?" said Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time.

"Don't worry. It's probably just because of the storm last night."

"I hope so-"Tomoyo started but was interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

"Ahhh!"

Their heads whipped towards the stairs and they all yelled, "Sakura!"

They all ran upstairs with Syaoran in the lead. Syaoran got to the bathroom and knocked down the door. He found Sakura wrapped in a pink tower, standing inside the tub screaming. He followed her gaze and saw why she was screaming. There was a poisonous snake on the other side of the tub making its way towards Sakura. Syaoran didn't think twice. He hugged Sakura and lifted her out of the tub. He pulled her out of the bathroom and slapped the door shut after them. Tomoyo ran up and hugged Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked sympathetically. Sakura was too shocked to actually answer so she just nodded.

Eriol looked up at Syaoran and asked "How do you think it got there?"

"The snake?" asked Syaoran. "Who knows. They are quite common in mountains near here."

"No I meant how did it get in the house?"

"I have no idea." Syaoran looked at the shaking form of Sakura and sympathy washed over him. 'Why is life so cruel to her? She is the most amazing person I have ever met. She doesn't deserve this or that psycho lunatic,' he thought to himself.

"Maybe you'll feel better after you get changed," Tomoyo told her as she led her to her room. She opened a drawer and pulled out blue Capri pants and a white sleeveless shirt. She walked out of the room leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura dropped the towel she was wrapped in as she got dressed unaware of the pair of black eyes watching her. (ahh! Why am I always home alone when I'm writing this story!)

After getting dressed she walked out and down the stairs. A young man dressed in black pants and a black shirt with jet black hair walked out of the half open closet. (It's one of those small walk-in closets.) He walked up and picked up the pink towel that Sakura had dropped. He held it close to his face and smelled her scent. (That is so creepy!)

.... Downstairs...

Sakura walked into the living room and found Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting on the couches. Eriol walked in from the kitchen with a bottle and four glasses. "You want a drink?" he asked.

"Would 'Duh!' be a good answer?" she said dryly as she took a sit next to Tomoyo on the big couch. Eriol poured drink for everyone and passed them out.

Syaoran just eyed his drink as everyone else drank. Sakura's drink was gone as soon as she got it. "Oh god that tastes terrible. Pour me another."

Tomoyo took her glass away from her and said, "I don't think you drinking is a good idea. Remember your 21st birthday?"

"Uh... no."

"Exactly."

"Party pooper. And it's not like anything bad happened on my birthday."

"How would you know?" She eyed her.

"Uh... I'm guessing."

"Well, you're guessing wrong."

Syaoran and Eriol quietly watched the argument.

"So are you saying something bad happened on my birthday?"

"Yeah! You got totally drunk and you can't remember anything about that night."

"But is that all that happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tomoyo got up and walked up the stairs. Sakura got up and followed her.

"Tomoyo!"

The guys also got up and started following them, a little curious about what was going on between the two.

"Tomoyo! Please tell me what happened?" Tomoyo went into her room and locked the door. "Tomoyo!" She knocked on the door but she didn't open it. Just then a small thump was heard from the next room, which just happened to be Sakura and Syaoran's. The guys got out their guns from their holsters. Syaoran walked towards the door and slowly opened it with Eriol behind him. He motioned for Sakura to stay back. They went into the room saw nothing out of the usual. Eriol looked under the bed while Syaoran walked to the closet. He held the handle and slowly opened it and found.....

Nothing.

"There's nothing here," he said.

Sakura slowly walked into the room and looked around. She saw that the pink towel she had dropped on the floor was missing. "Uh guys? Did you see a pink towel on the floor somewhere?"

The guys looked at her and said "No." at the same time.

"Why" Syaoran wondered.

"Because I thought I had left it on the floor but it's not here anymore."

All of a sudden Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened and yelled, "Watch out Sakura!"

Before either one of them could react, the door closed and the man dressed in back who had been hiding behind the opened door quickly grabbed Sakura and put a knife at her throat...

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!!! What happened on Sakura's 21st birthday? What is going to happen to Sakura? Who id the guy dressed in black? Why is the phone dead? And just what happened to the snake in the bathroom? Find out on the next chapter but for now Review!!!


	7. James And His Plan

**OMG I can't believe all the reviews I got! You guys all rock!**

Kura-chan: LOL I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, being evil is so much fun!

Unknown-Character: hehe thank you! You're right it wouldn't be a good story without suspense!

Carmela-chan: Don't worry! Most likely I'm not gonna kill the main character!

CelestialMoussy: LOL thank you and I'll try to update as soon as I can! And I'm sure I wouldn't mind chatting with you!

Love4ever: Thank you! I'll try!

Wolf Jade: lol you were right that was her ex! And I have yet to think of something stupid that I can say she did at her birthdy!

Lil-asian-cherry: I am sorry about your cousin but like you said all we can do is learn to live life the way it is. And I don't know why always write when I'm alone I guess I just like the peace and quiet! Hopefully no one will kidnap me while I'm alone though.

Rinoa Leonheartilly: LOL I'm glad you like it! Yes the towel thing was creepy! I got scared when I was writing it!

Ccsbrat: LOL Thank you and you'll just have to read to find out how he knew where they were!

Sinmay: Thank you so much for the suggestions! And I'm glad you like the story so far!

Steffikaye: lol Thank you! I'll try to update soon! I hope you don't die from the suspense!

Apri-Chan: lmao I don't know! Maybe it's a part of being ebil!

Atruyai: LOL omg I think I'm gonna write a very gruesome dying scene for James just for you!

Sweet-captor: LOL I don't know why I'm always alone when I'm writing this but everyone's asking me that! I think I'm just looking for a little peace and quiet from my little sis!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: LOL okey dokey!

Synchrogirl: thank you! I'll try!

Mei fa-chan: Thank you! I'll try!

Cherryblossom88: lol I know! I'm sorry! Everyone keeps complaining about all the cliffies!

Me: um.... Ok! I'll try!

Ayame Star: hehe thank you! J

Maddi: aww that's so sweet! Thank you! And don't worry he'll fall for her sooner or later!

Bakaru-02: Thank you! I'll try!

Spring Turkey: I'm glad you like the story! I don't know how I get my ideas they just pop in my head! Just tell your friend to think of the wackiest, craziest, possibly stupid things! People always find those interesting. If not you can always put the characters in an embarrassing situation! Lol

Cherryheart: LOL! I know! I was cracking up over your review! It took me 10 minutes to stop laughing! My mom thought I had lost my mind!

Orlandosangel: Ok you got it!

* * *

Sakura slowly walked into the room and looked around. She saw that the pink towel she had dropped on the floor was missing. "Uh guys? Did you see a pink towel on the floor somewhere?"

The guys looked at her and said "No," at the same time.

"Why" Syaoran wondered.

"Because I thought I had left it on the floor but it's not here anymore."

All of a sudden Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened and yelled, "Watch out Sakura!"

Before either one of them could react, the door closed and the man dressed in back who had been hiding behind the opened door quickly grabbed Sakura and put a knife at her throat

"Make one tiny move and I'll kill her. I'm sure by now you know that I won't hesitate," the man said to Eriol and Syaoran.

"James!" Sakura choked. "Please don't do this!"

James's grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer to him. He took in her scent and whispered in her ear. "I wish I didn't have to. But you left me no choice." His eerie voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Drop your guns." When Eriol and Syaoran made no move, he put just enough pressure on the knife that it pierced Sakura's skin.

Sakura began to scream but his hand covered her mouth, muffling the sound. Seeing the blood Eriol and Syaoran immediately dropped their guns. James smirked and took a couple of steps back pulling Sakura with him. Just as Syaoran was about to take a step forward James spoke up, "Ah-ah-ah! One false move and I'll kill her lover-boy!" Syaoran's face was heating up. He didn't want to panic but he couldn't help himself.

"Let her go!" ordered Syaoran.

James chuckled "This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it. Now... kick the guns over." Syaoran just stared him in the face and scowled. Eriol slowly kicked the guns over to him. He looked at the guns then said to Sakura, "Sweetie? Would you be so kind as to pick up the guns?"

Sakura who was unaware of the tears that were trailing down her terrified face, slowly crouched and picked up the guns with the knife still at her throat. He grabbed one of the guns from her with his free hand and put it in his back pocket, then grabbed the other one and pointed it at the guys. He motioned for them to move out of the room. They did as they were told and stopped outside the room.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's scared form and then at James. "If you don't let her go right now, I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb."

He just chuckled again, looked at the guys and asked, "Where's the other girl?"

"In her room," Eriol answered firmly. He was trying very hard stay calm for Sakura's sake. If they made one wrong move it could end Sakura's life.

James chuckled and said, "You mean in your room? I saw the little show you guys were putting on downstairs last night. I think she likes you." Eriol growled under his breath and tried to fight the urge to punch him.

"J-James. P-p-please don't do this!" Sakura whimpered. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Leave her out of this. Please?" He leaned over her and started kissing her neck. Syaoran, seeing this, tightened his fists and was about to pounce on him when Eriol stopped him. James saw this and chuckled. "Smart move." He looked back down at Sakura and added, "as you wish my love. Now what do you say we get out of here. Sakura, who had been looking at the floor the whole time, now looked up and made eye to eye contact with Syaoran. He saw the fear in her eyes and she saw the worry in his. "After you." The guys started going down the stairs slowly followed by Sakura and James. When they got downstairs he and Sakura walked backwards towards the door. Eriol looked out the window and something caught his eye. "If I see you guys following us... well, lets just say Sakura wouldn't _live_ to regret it."

"And you claim you love her?" Syaoran spat out. James looked at him with deadly eyes.

"I do love her. And she loves me. I just need to make her see it!"

"If you say you love her then how could you kill her?" Eriol asked as if trying to by time for something.

"Because! If I can't have her, no one can!" he spat back and pulled Sakura closer to him as he headed out the door. But he stopped dead in his tracks when a he felt a gun pointed to the back of his head. Before he had a chance to look back Syaoran swiftly pulled Sakura out of his hands with her getting harmed and Eriol kicked him in the face causing him to fall on his face. However he recovered quickly and got right back on his feet and put his gun on his attacker's head, which just happened to be Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled trying to go to her friend's rescue but Syaoran held her back. Tomoyo squealed as James pushed the gun against her chest. That's when he noticed that it wasn't a gun she had put against his head but a screwdriver.

"Oh aren't you a daring one?!" James yelled as he looked at Sakura's tiny form being hugged by Syaoran and frowned. He did the first thing his mind thought of: that was to grab Tomoyo and run!

**I'm sorry guys but I really have to stop here! I haven't updated my other stories in a while so I'm gonna try to do that fast so I can update this again!**

**I can't believe that this story has more than 100 reviews! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love all you guys and I love all the comments and suggestions you guys make!**


	8. Goodbye?

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled trying to go to her friend's rescue but Syaoran held her back. Tomoyo squealed as James pushed the gun against her chest. That's when he noticed that it wasn't a gun she had put against his head but a screwdriver.

"Oh aren't you a daring one?!" James yelled as he looked at Sakura's tiny form being hugged by Syaoran and frowned. He did the first thing his mind thought of: that was to grab Tomoyo and run! He would make Sakura regret not wanting him! She would have to pay!

"Ahh!" yelled Tomoyo as she tripped over a rock and fell but James pulled her hand and forced her to get up and continue running deeper into the forest.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled as he tried to follow them. His gun in his hand with Syaoran and Sakura on his tail, he ran after them. He didn't want to risk hurting Tomoyo so he couldn't use his gun in the dark forest.

"Tomoyo hold on!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to keep up with the guys. Her best friend had just saved her from being kidnapped by her psycho ex-boyfriend and now she had been kidnapped instead. "Oh it should've been me!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran turned around and looked at her. "It shouldn't have been anyone!" He grabbed her hand and ran faster trying to catch up with Eriol.

Eriol came to a stop just as the jungle came to a clearing. There stood James with a gun pointed at Tomoyo. They were right up against a cliff. They had nowhere to go. "If you come any closer I'll kill her."

Sakura and Syaoran appeared into the clearing behind Eriol, breathless. Sakura saw her best friend and tried to run to her but Syaoran held her back from the waist and Eriol put a hand in front of her.

James looked at Sakura with almost a hint of sadness in his eyes. "We could've had a fairy tale love, you and I. We could've made all the couples in the world jealous. Our love would live forever."

"We were never in love!" Sakura spat back. She was fuming with anger. She wanted to kill him, she wanted him worse than dead! "You don't know the meaning of love..."

"I loved you with all of my heart, Sakura! I wanted you all to myself! How can you say I don't know the meaning of love?!"

"That's not love! That's obsession!"

His hands started shaking, his breathing became shallow. He loved her and she rejected him over and over. All he had wanted was her. He had wanted her all to himself. Is that too much to ask for? Why did she have to reject him? Well it wasn't like he was just going to take it! He would make her sorry. "I will make you pay Sakura! You're going to be sorry!" Tomoyo started to whimper as the gun pushed into her back now.

Sakura, scared for her best friend's life, yelled, "No! Stop it! You don't want to hurt her! This is between you and me. Please just let her go!" Tears began to run down her face.

"Think about it man. You can't go anywhere. No matter what you do this is the end for you. So why don't you just let her go?" Eriol said as he slowly inched forward.

To his mistake, James took a step back. He had already been standing at the edge of the cliff and that one tiny step made him fall, dragging Tomoyo with her.

"Ahhh!" Tomoyo screamed as she hastily grabbed unto a branch that was sticking out of the wall of the cliff. James had been able to grab on to her foot. They were both dangling in the air.

"Tomoyo!" She heard her name being called and then Eriol's faced pooped up there at the edge of the cliff. He smiled slightly when he found her hanging on there. "Tomoyo grab on to my hand!" He extended his hand. Tomoyo tried to reach it but James's weight was dragging her down.

"I can't!"

Sakura and Syaoran's face appeared next to Eriol. "Tomoyo, grab on to his hand!" Sakura ordered her.

Tomoyo sobbed. "I can't! I can't reach it!" She could feel hand starting to slip. She saw Eriol's and Syaoran's face move back out of her view. "Tomoyo please just hold on! We'll get you out of there in no time ok?"

Tomoyo just nodded and sobbed some more. Her hands had become clammy and were now slipping. She couldn't hold on any longer. She started to shake her legs hoping James would fall. "Stop that!" she heard him say.

"Let go, then!" She ordered.

"If I do I'll die idiot!" he barked back.

Tomoyo turned her head slightly and looked down. She could see a very rough river flowing under them. He was right. If they fell there was a 90 chance they would die. She wasn't ready to die.

She started to freak out more and then all of a sudden her hand slipped and let go of the branch she was holding on to. "Ahhh!" She closed her eyes and started to prepare herself for her death.

But someone had been able to catch her hand a millisecond after letting go. She opened her eyes and saw Eriol's face there. She did a little laugh/sob. She could see Syaoran was holding on to Eriol's legs and was now pulling them back up.

The second her feet hit the ground she was engulfed in a hug by Sakura. "You gave me a heart attack!" Tomoyo hugged back her best friend but almost immediately pulled back.

She ran back to the edge and looked down. "Where's James?! He was holding on to my foot! What happened to him?" She looked around frantically at everyone.

Sakura put a comfort hand on her shoulder.

"He probably fell," Eriol answered. He looked over the edge. "By the looks of the rapids down there, it doesn't look like there's much of a chance he's still alive."

"So that's it? It's over? I don't have to worry about him coming after me anymore?" Sakura asked looking back and forth at Eriol and Syaoran.

"Looks like it," Eriol answered.

* * *

**Is it really over?**

**Is James really dead?**

**Are Sakura and Syaoran going to end up together?**

**Are Eriol and Tomoyo going to end up together?**

**Well you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter. But I will tell you this: The story is no where near finished! Hahahahahahahhahahah!**

Twilight-star1: Thank you!

CelestialMoussy: LOL awww thank you!

Steffikaye: um I have a yahoo messenger screen name: BatmnsLittleGirl. Thanks by the way!

Snowrose: Lol sorry!

Atruyai: LOL can I tell you a secret? He's not dead yet! I'm still working on that painful death! Burning him in a bonfire does sound tempting!

Faraa: thank you!

EviL PunK NoT: LOL thank you!

Spring Turkey: LOL ok calm down!

Shero: Thank you!

Orlandosangel: Oh thanks for reminding me! I guess when I was rewriting the first chapter I took that part out! The girls are 21 and the guys are 22.

Sweet-captor: lol don't worry I would never hurt our dear Tomoyo!

Unknown-Character: I'm sorry I couldn't write in more anger for Eriol! But just imagine that he was furious ok?

Lightpinkcherryblossom: aww really?! Thank you!

Cherryblossom88: lol thank you!

MisticElf: LOL funny! Thank you!

Foreverendless: Well no important good guy is going to die I'll tell you that!

Arsinen: LOL I was really scared by that movie! brr shudders

sHiPpO113: I'm trying to make them longer I really am!!!

Mini-CutiePie: LOL I just might use that knife-stabbing thing!

Sinmay: LOL I loved the fact that you told me that! Thank you!

Wolf Jade: LOL I think everyone wants to join together and kill James!

Ccsbrat: Yeah, they do like each other but they're too shy to do anything about it! (Not if I have anything to say about it!)

Synchrogirl: thank you!

Heheangelkisses: lol thank you!

Lil-asian-cherry: I do like you new nickname/name thing! LOL You know you really are wise! Maybe you should write a book or become one of those ppl who says really wise things to other ppl. U know what I'm talking about?

Kiera: Oh Thank you! So do you!

MADDI: LOL aww! Really?! That's so sweet! You're really funny u know that?

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: lol wow I'm just assuming this but you must get really scary when you're anxious right? Cause the threats do kind of scare me!

LoneWolfRider: Oh thank you!

Apri-Chan: Exactly! Thank you!lol this whole 'ebil' thing must be getting to me cause the other day I was trying to say evil in class and instead I said ebil! I think my teacher now thinks I have the mind of a 3 year old!

Maddi: lol ok... you got it!

Anime-Fanatic-00: LOL sorry! I don't know why but I just love cliffhangers (at least when I'm writing them!)

Angelmistress9: I'd love to! Thank you!

Ms. Sakura Moon: lol ok....


	9. Changes

Ok guys I have a few things to say, since I forgot to mention it before this is how old everyone is. Sakura and Tomoyo are almost 22 and Syaoran and Eriol are 23. (I know it's a little young but work with me here!)

When I said there was a 90 chance of him dying I had meant 90 percent but the little sign didn't show I guess. And I know they're a little OOC but I'm working on it! I'm an amateur writer you can't expect perfection from me!

* * *

After returning to the house they were greeted by the police. Apparently they had seen everything through the cameras in the house but they couldn't contact them because the storm had cut the phone lines. And they couldn't get there because of road damage.

The police had searched all around the river but didn't find James's body.

Tomoyo and Sakura had huddled on the couch with coffee, while Bob was talking to Eriol and Syaoran.

"What do you think happened to him?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

"I don't know but I really hope he's gone for good. I wasn't actually taking any of this seriously until now. I never thought he was capable of hurting someone! I didn't.... I thought the police was just exaggerating it." Sakura's eyes filled with tears for the hundredth time as she thought about what he had almost done to Tomoyo and her.

Tomoyo put her arm around her and put her head on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Sakura."

"How do you know that?"

"I-" Tomoyo started but was interrupted by Bob.

"Because we aren't going to stop searching for him until he is found. Dead or alive." He looked at the two shaken girls and added, "I am sorry for what happened. We have no idea how he had been able to track down your location." Eriol and Syaoran walked up behind him and joined them.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

Sakura just nodded at them and lowered her head.

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, one of the police officers, walked up to the guys. "Excuse me, sir? We found something that might interest you."

Everyone turned their attention to the man talking. "A little farther away in the jungle, we found a van. We think it belonged to Mr. Mann. (James's last name) We have found all kinds of photos of Miss Kinomoto in there."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed while standing up.

"Yes. And some of them are quite personal." A faint blush came on to the guys cheeks.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, causing everyone who was in the house looking for fingerprints and clues to look at her.

Tomoyo stood up and pulled her down by her shoulders. "Sakura calm down."

"Calm down? I just found out somebody's been taking private pictures of me without my knowing! And you want me to calm down?!" She turned back to the police officer. "You _did_ burn those photos right?!" When he looked down she started hyperventilating and freaking out. "What is your problem?! Why didn't you burn them?!"

"We are looking for clues."

"Clues to what?!"

"I- uh- I-I don't know! Ok?! I'm just here to deliver a message!" With that he stormed out of the room. Everyone was still looking at her. She gave them a death glare, kind of like the one Syaoran always gives everyone, and they went back to their business.

"Bob!? am NOT comfortable with them using those pictures as 'clues'." She air quoted the 'clues'.

Bob nodded "I'll take care of it," and walked away.

Syaoran looked at her and walked into the kitchen. Eriol followed him.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"I failed. I was suppose to protect her and I failed. I let my guard down. This is what happens when you get emotionally involved with a case."

"Sakura is not a case! She's a human being!" Then after a pause he asked, "When did you become emotionally involved with her?!"

"I- uh- I don't know."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? There's nothing _to _do! After they find his body we'll go back to our normal lives."

"That's it? You're just going to get over her like that?"

"Well I was never under her to get over her!" he exclaimed then stayed quiet as he went over the words he just said in his head. "That sounded wrong."

"Yes it did."

"But you know what I meant."

"No I don't."

"Eriol, don't start playing games with me!"

"Ok, ok fine! But how do you even know he's dead? It just sounds too easy to me."

"He has to be dead."

"And if he's not?"

"Why are you asking me! I'm not the chief of police!"

"I want to know what _you're_ going to do if he's still alive and Sakura's still in danger."

"Well what do you freakin' want me to do?!" He yelled as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen and looked at Eriol. "What was that about?"

"You know, I have no idea."

Syaoran walked around the beach looking at the moon letting the soothing sounds of the ocean and the night filling him with serenity. He stopped and picked up a seashell from the ground. He looked it over and threw it in the ocean. He just stood there admiring the scene before him.

"I can't get emotionally involved with her. I_ can't_. She's _just_ a case. Just. A. Case." He said to himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let all his nerves calm down.

"She almost got hurt because I let my guard down. I can't let that happen again. I'll just stay away from her. Let someone else protect her."

Sakura had been sitting on the couch for hours just staring at the cold cup of coffee in her hands, thinking. 'I can't believe he would actually hurt me. I can't believe he would actually hurt Tomoyo. I though he was this sweet guy but boy was I wrong. Why was it, that when he put that knife against my neck, I felt a sort of deja vu feeling. Like maybe that wasn't the first time something like that had happened to me. But it was. Wasn't it?'

Just then she remembered that she never found out what had happened on her 21st birthday from Tomoyo. She looked up but didn't see Tomoyo anywhere. She got up and walked out of the house and saw her standing next to Bob and Eriol. She walked up to her and asked, "Can I talk to you? In private?" Tomoyo nodded and followed her as she went back inside the house and into the kitchen.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well you never did tell me what happened on my 21st birthday."

Tomoyo's face immediately fell. "I- I don't want to talk about that ok?"

"But I need to know what happened and from the way you're acting I can tell it's something important. So please? Tell me what it is."

Tomoyo looked at her best friend as she mentally debated whether she should tell her or not. "Ok," she decided. "I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it."

"I had a feeling I wouldn't."

"On you're birthday, when we were at the bar, we had both gotten kinda drunk but I guess you were more drunk since you don't remember any of this. Anyway you went outside the get some fresh air and when you didn't come back after a few minutes I decided to come and look for you. And when I came out I saw this guy and he had you pinned against the wall and you were struggling to get away. Everything happened so fast. I freaked and started yelling. He looked over at me and all I saw were his dark, haunting eyes 'cause his face was in the shadows. Some guys from the bar came outside from the noise and as soon as he saw them he ran away."

Sakura's face was filled with shock and anger.

She was angry because she didn't remember this.

She was angry because she had not been able to fight off that guy.

She was angry because she had not been able to fight off James. She was angry at herself for being so weak.

Tears began to race down her cheek. Tomoyo quickly hugged her. "I'm so sorry! When I found out the next day that you didn't remember any of it I was very glad so I decided not to tell you."

"This is why I felt so weird when James was threatening me. Like somehow the feeling was familiar. I guess that's what it was. The feeling of helplessness I must've felt when that guy had me pinned was the same feeling when James was...." She trailed off and started sobbing hard. "I am so weak! Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Oh Sakura! You're not weak."

"Yes! Yes I am! I can't take care of myself. That's why I'm in this mess. I couldn't tell that James was a bad person. I couldn't protect myself when he was trying to kill me. Heck, I couldn't protect myself when that guy had me.... If it hadn't been for Syaoran and Eriol and you I _would've_ been killed today. That's how powerless I am!" Her knees gave away and she fell to the floor leaning against the refrigerator. Tomoyo sat next to her and comforted her.

Syaoran returned to the villa and saw that most of the police cars had left but there were still some police officers walking around. He walked in the house and saw Sakura and Tomoyo sleep on the couch and Eriol was sitting on another couch doing some paper-works. He sat on another one and took one of the papers on the table and looked at it. "What is this?"

"Meaningless paper-work."

"So any news?"

Eriol looked up from the paper for the first time. "If you mean James, then no. They still haven't found his body and Sakura's having a mental break-down."

"What?"

"She blames herself for being too weak."

"It's not her fault! It's the fault of that crazy psycho who tried to kill them!"

"Syaoran! Lower your voice. Poor girl seems to constantly attract psychos."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess they finally cleared the whole 'What I did on my birthday' thing."

"Well?"

"I think it's a little personal to tell."

"Then how'd you find out?"

"She told me when I was trying to calm her down."

"Oh." Syaoran suddenly felt bad that he hadn't been there to comfort her but he had promised himself that he would stay away from her for her own good. He looked at her petite form sleeping with her head on her best friend's shoulder. She looked beautiful even though she had tear marks on her face. "She deserves better. Much better."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sakura stirred causing Tomoyo to wake up. She looked at Syaoran then at Eriol and she smiled. He smiled back at her. Syaoran felt a ping of jealousy. Was it because he was jealous of Eriol? Of the way he and Tomoyo were looking at each other? He sighed and put his face in his hands. Tomoyo looked at him sympathetically and then looked back at Eriol for an explanation but he just sighed and shrugged.

….

The next morning while it was still a little dark Bob walked in to find all four of them sleep. Sakura and Tomoyo were still on the big couch and Syaoran and Eriol were sleeping on the single couches. He cleared his throat. They started to slowly wake up.

"Mornin' Bob" Sakura said coldly.

"Good morning Sakura, Tomoyo, Guys," He nodded at them all. "I'm afraid I don't have any news. It seems as though he's disappeared off the faced of the earth. But don't worry we have the entire place surrounded there's no way he can get out of here. Now all we have to do is get you away from here as soon as possible."

"What then?" asked Sakura who was still angry but was showing no emotion.

"Well, we're going to get you guys to some safe-house until he's found. And then-"

"No." Sakura interrupted him.

"No?" he asked

"No," she repeated.

"Would you care to explain that?"

"No," she said again. "You're just going to get us back to our place and I'll handle the rest." Sakura had a calm yet stern face on which scared Tomoyo.

"Uh... Sakura? Can I talk to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"How exactly do you plan to handle it?"

"Well like Bob here said, they have the whole place surrounded and there is _no possible way_ that even if he is alive he could get out. So there's nothing to really worry about it there?" She said with a sarcastic tone with a too innocent smile on her face. She got up and walked up the stairs to pack.

When she was out of ear shot Bob turned to the others. "She seems a little different."

"Yeah, this new attitude of hers is scaring me quite a lot." Tomoyo said.

"Well, you know she's been through a lot and it's only natural that she's acting a little distant. Give her a little time." Bob explained.

"I hope you're right." Tomoyo said as she got up and walked up the stairs to pack too.

…..

After packing, the girls went outside and waited for Bob's orders. Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and pulled her away from Sakura. "Any chance we'll see each other again?"

"I hope so," Tomoyo said sweetly.

"Good." Eriol leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "Farewell, my fair maiden."

"I much prefer that to 'damsel in distress'," she said. They both laughed at that. They hugged and Tomoyo walked back to find Sakura already seated in the back of a black van. She got in and the car was on its way.

He stood there on top of the hill with his hands in his pockets looking down at the fading car. "This is not over. In fact, it's just beginning."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! I wonder who that could be?! Well anyways... my AIM and Yahoo screen name is **BatmnsLittleGirl** if any of you wanna chat or yell at me or call me "ebil lady"... right, you get the point. I'll shut up.

* * *

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: ok.... I am now officially terrified of you.

Sweet-captor: LOL yeah I agree, down with James! I should've had him fall off the hill for fun.

Maddi: LOL aww thanks and no it's not the end.

CelestialMoussy: LOL you are so totally awesome!!!

Wolf Jade: I'm glad you liked it. I can't wait till the next chapter of your story.

Carmela-chan: LOL you are so funny!

Faraaa: oh ok. Thank you!

EvilL PunK NoT: I WILL I WILL continue! lol glad that you didn't have a heart attack! I don't know what I would do without my reviewers! tear

Ccsbrat: thanks and you're right that would be way too easy.

Steffi kaye cheong: LOL you got it! ugh. I laugh too much!!! It's a disease I tell you!

Anime-Fanatic-00: LOL you got it!

Twilight-star1: Thank you!

Kura-chan: aww I hope you feel better! I'm updating this one early just because you said that!

Angelmistress9: aww thank you! Luv ya 2!

Sinmay: hehe Thank you!!! And thanks for pointing that out! I think my computer is so totally against me!

Mei fa-chan: thank you! You got it!

Lil-asian-cherry: Wow really?! I don't believe that! You ARE too wise for your age but that's a great thing. Lol I don't know that many wise people. Not even old ones! Which reminds me in 6th grade one of my friends used to call me Old Wise One. It annoyed me so much!

Unknown-Character: Well Shorty go easy on U-C I wouldn't want anything bad happening to one of my reviewers!

Bakaru-02: Oh thank you!

CoLoR-mAh-PhiLiPpInEs: lol ok you got it. Thanks! 

PeachBlossom4416: Well I'm glad you gave me all those suggestions! I could definitely use them in the following chapters! And I really AM trying to make the chapters longer! Thank you!

Synchrogirl: Thank you but it's not over yet!

Kelady9: Thank you!

Cherryblossom88: lol I guess you're mad now huh?

Black-Fire-Dragon-15: LOL thank you! I think that's my new nickname: "ebil lady" I'm not even old enough to be called a lady! Well not like an old lady anyway. Well... uh.... you know what I mean right?

Silver-fang9: I'm glad you like it!

Snowrose: ok, you got it!

Momomiya Akihara: LOL Thanks!

Atruyai: Nine lives? Um.. maybe! LOL maybe i will reconsider the flamethrower... and the lime bath.... that was pretty funny!

Heheangelkisses: Really? Thank you!

Coey-san: I'm glad you like it!

SHiPpO9113: ok, you got it!

Ori-chan: I think you might be riiiiiiiight.....


	10. Proposal

**Thank you guys for being so patient! (NOT!) j/k! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! Please forgive me!**

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night at the beach. The slow waves blended in with the sweet sounds of nature and created a serene melody. Two figures walked hand in hand with their shoes in their hands letting the cool ocean water massage their feet.

The big round moon cast a magical glow on them. The young man slowly led the girl away from the ocean. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. You're beautiful... smart... talented... and you can light up the world with your smile. I love you more than life itself. I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you right by my side. I want to spend every minute of every day next to you. I want to live for just loving you. I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of our lives." The young man went on one knee and grabbed the girl's hand. "Tomoyo, will you marry me?" (You all thought it was Sakura and Syaoran didn't you?!)

Tomoyo's tear filled eyes widened and she screamed "yes" on the top of her lungs.

..... Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment

The lock clicked and the knob turned. The door slowly opened and a giggling Tomoyo entered with Eriol. "Sakura? Sakura, are you home?"

They entered the house but heard no response. Eriol walked over to the couch and Tomoyo walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No thanks." He sat down on the couch. Tomoyo returned to the room and checked the answering machine.

"You have no new messages," came the voice of a woman on the answering machine.

"Where do you think Sakura is?" Eriol asked her.

"Where she usually is when she's not home."

"Don't you think she's overdoing this whole thing a little? I mean I've never seen anyone progress so much in martial arts in only six months!" Tomoyo sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and she started looking at her engagement ring again.

"I know what you mean, Eriol, but this is something that she has to do for herself. Even though there hasn't been any news of James in six months since he fell of the cliff, she still believes he's going to come back for her and I think part of her wants him to come after her."

Eriol gave her a look that was waiting for an explanation.

"Well she was just tired of being the damsel in distress. That's when she started the martial arts training. Now she's been training so hard, trying to become her own independent person, someone who can take care of herself. I think she wants to prove herself against James. No I think she _needs_ to prove herself or else she's never going to be able to move on with her life."

"It is surprising how he's been able to keep such a low profile in the past six months. It's not his style. I hope he's not planning something dangerous."

"Me too. Otherwise it's really going to interfere with the wedding plans." They both started laughing.

The door opened and in walked Sakura. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo sitting on the couch together. "Hey guys. Did I interrupt something?"

"Well hello to you too, sunshine. Where've you been?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol looked at Sakura, smiled and nodded a hello.

"I was at the gym working out." Sakura said as she came in and dropped her keys on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch next to them. Just then she noticed the ring on Tomoyo's finger. "OH MY GOD! What is that on your finger, little missy?!" She grabs her hand and looks at it.

"Well that would be my engagement ring." Tomoyo giggled.

"I figured! Oh I can't believe you guys are finally engaged! How amazing!!!" She and Tomoyo squealed together making Eriol cover his ears.

"Women," he scoffed.

"Oh Sakura, you have to be my Maid of Honor!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tch. You think I'd let you pick anyone else to be the Maid of Honor?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh and guess what?! Syaoran's going to be the Best Man!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

The smile on Sakura's face immediately disappeared. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired I've had a long day. I'm really excited for you guys but I'm gonna hit the bed, ok?"

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Sakura went to her room and closed the door.

"What is it between those two?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Syaoran's the same way every time Sakura comes up in the conversation."

"How does Sakura come up in your conversations?"

"Well I bring her up."

"Oh."

The net morning Sakura woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. She walked to the kitchen and found Tomoyo wearing an apron while standing over the stove making pancakes. Sakura laughed and caught her attention. "You're really getting into the 'wife' role aren't you?"

Tomoyo just smiled and turned back to the pancakes. Sakura took a seat at the kitchen table. "Where's Eriol?"

"He left early. He had things to take care of." She turned her head and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Uh oh. What kinds of things exactly?"

"Oh... you'll see." She grabbed the plate with the pancakes and brought it to the table. "In the meantime, stuff yourself because we are going shopping!!!"

Eriol walked into the police station with a huge smile on his face. He went to Bob's office and knocked. He opened the door and entered when he heard him say 'come in.'

He saw Syaoran sitting there with a bored look on his face as usual. "Well aren't you in a good mood today?' Bob asked him.

"Well, I proposed to Tomoyo yesterday and she accepted!"

Bob stood up, laughed and patted him on the back. "Congratulations man! I knew you guys were meant to be the first time I saw you guys together!" And he turned his head over to Syaoran and whispered, "And also when I saw them making out like crazy on the couch at the villa." Syaoran grinned and got up from the seat.

"Congratulations," Syaoran said plainly.

Eriol frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that?" he said sarcastically.

"I just don't think it's ok for people in our line of work to get involved. Things always end bad." Syaoran sat back down.

"Maybe things ended badly because of some other reason. You can't always blame everything on the job Syaoran. Besides everyone needs someone to love and care for. Which gets me to my other good news." Eriol clapped his hands together and continued. "I got promoted to Detective."

"Congratulations!" said Bob.

"WHAT?" yelled Syaoran. "So you're gonna leave the protection field?"

"Well I'm still going to be working for the protection field. I just won't be doing any undercover work anymore." Eriol explained.

"But that means Syaoran's going to need a new partner in the field." Bob looked at Syaoran who was giving him the whatcha-talking-about look.

"I don't need a partner. I do just fine on my own." Syaoran said.

"You know the rules Syaoran."

Syaoran gave him a deadly look and he backed away.

"Ok so maybe we can give you a trial run. See if you can handle it without a partner." Bob said. Eriol gave him a secret smile.

"Anyway, they want me to start as soon as possible but I still have one case that I need to finish. I was wondering Syaoran if you could take over it?" Eriol gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. I'm sure it's nothing I can't _handle_." He said that last part to Bob.

Bob rolled his eyes and muttered. "The youth of today."

"Thanks a lot man." Eriol started to walk out of the room. "By the way, it's the Sakura case." And with that last word he ran out of the room.

Syaoran exploded. "What?!" He ran after him.

Bob walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. "I can tell this is going to be a long story." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

Sakura walked out if the dressing room where she had been trying on Bridesmaids dresses with Tomoyo for 3 hours now. "Ok that was the last one!"

"Yeah. I don't think I liked any of those. I think I'll make the dresses myself!" She giggled and ran out of the store.

"Oh man!" Sakura muttered. They walked to the food court of the mall and got a couple of drinks.

"So Sakura, did you see any cute guys you liked?" Tomoyo eyed this one cute guy that was checking out Sakura.

"No." She answered plainly.

"Well how about that guy?"

Sakura who had been looking at her drink looked up and asked, "Which guy?"

"The one by the door over there."

Sakura looked up and saw a very cute and handsome blonde guy looking at her. He smiled and she just turned around.

"Jeez Sakura, you really know how to play hard to get." Tomoyo laughed. She looked back at the guy and then at Sakura. "I'll be right back ok?" She just got up and walked away without saying anything.

Immediately, the cute blonde guy that smiled at Sakura before filled Tomoyo's chair. "Hello," he said.

"Hi." Sakura seemed uninterested.

"I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler." Sakura looked back down at her drink.

Tyler seemed a little uncomfortable. "And what is your name, beautiful?"

"None of your business."

"ok..." Tyler got up and walked away, a little hurt.

Tomoyo walked back to her seat. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You were so mean to him!"

"I wasn't interested. What was I suppose to do?"

"Well you could've said 'thank you but I'm not interested' politely! Besides he's cute why aren't you interested in him?"

"I don't know Tomoyo. I'm just not interested in anyone right now."

"_Any_one?" She smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Sakura I know you like Syaoran."

Sakura blushed a little. It had been a long time since Tomoyo had seen Sakura blush. Ever since the experience at the villa....

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura looked away.

"You know exactly what I mean. So tell me why were you so bummed out yesterday when I told you Syaoran was going to be Eriol's Best Man?"

Sakura looked back at her best friend. She had a very serious and grim face on. She sighed and said, "Just the thought of seeing him again... I don't think I can do it."

"But I thought you liked him."

"I do. I mean I did." Tomoyo eyed her. "It's just complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" Tomoyo asked.

"A lot actually! He only thought of me as a part of a case. He didn't really care about me."

"Oh my God what were you blind? He was as much in love with you as you were with him!"

"W-w-who s-said anything about l-love?"

"I did. You're in love with him and everyone can see it!"

"No I'm not! Stop saying it!" She looked around and got up. Tomoyo got up and followed her.

"Sakura, this is going to be great. You guys are going to see each other a lot during the wedding planning and rehearsals. You guys are going to fall in love all over again! Oh by the way did I mention we decided to have the wedding on Valentines Day?"

"What! That's only a month away! How can you plan everything before then?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Everything is under control. You just practice saying yes for when Syaoran asks you to be his Valentine's date."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you guys are going to be walking down the aisle together! So basically you're each other's date! Isn't that awesome?!" Tomoyo squealed and ran off to the car.

Sakura groaned. "Yeah it's awesome." She said to herself and walked after her.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! My AIM and YAHOO is BatmnsLittleGirl if you guys want to chat with me!

Carmela-chan: Well you'll just have to read on and find out! :)

Coey-san: Thank you! Well you'll just have to wait and read about what happens between Sakura and Syaoran.

Lil-asian-cherry: You should never be ashamed of who or how you are. :) Oh and about my screen name? Well it's kind of a long story but the short version is a couple of years ago my friends and I started this "superhero team" where we were somehow related to a famous superhero. Lol pretty stupid but it was a lot of fun!

Maddi: Well you'll just have to read and find out!

CelestialMoussy: LOL you're so funny! Thanks for reading!

Ccsbrat: Syaoran, a psycho? Lol maybe.... Thank you!

Atruyai: You can have James after I'm done with him, then you can do whatever you want with him! Dip, burn, peel whatever! Lol

Awai-umi: LOL you may be right....

Faraa: Thank you!

Hikari Angel XP: LOL well if he were to die that easily then I wouldn't really have a story would I?

Bunny-usako: lol thank you!

Mei-fa-chan: thank you!

Wolf jade: Thank you!

Sweet-captor: lol ok... thank!

Bakaru-02: Don't worry your not the only one who's scared of ghosts!

Kura-chan: lol yeah u are special! Thank you!

Cherryblossom88: well you're sure in a hurry to see James die! (along with everyone else!) But I need him for my story!

JediBubbles: Um, ok. It's not suppose to mean anything bad. It's just when he says get over her, Syaoran wants to say that he doesn't need to get over her because there was nothing between them but when he said it, it came out like "I was never under her to get over her." Because under is the opposite of over. Do you get it? Or do you want me to explain some more?

Synchrogirl: thank you!

Sinmay: Um I'll try to correct the grammar mistakes as soon as I find my floppy with the story on it! Thanks! (and don't tell anyone I lost it! I had to rewrite this entire chapter!)

Ori-chan: Thank you!

Viky: Thank you!

Azn.viet: thank you!

EviL PunK NoT: hunt me down like an animal? I'd like to see you try! lol j/k. thank you!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: lol well if there weren't any cliff hangers then what would motivate you to read the next chapter?

Chocopop: well, Psychiatric Patient No.6657390 I'm glad you find everything so 'groovy'. Thank you for reading.

Aime-Fanatic-00: lol thanks?

duDe: lol thanks!

Nicky: well... I kind of forgot about them at frst...eh heh... but I will try to make it work in the future chapters.

Color-mah-philippines: well I'm going to try...

Ukari-chan: lol aww thank you!

Earthbrat: there is going to be some fluffy scenes coming up soon!

Pure Heart: ok... thank you!

Spring Turkey: Don't worry there's more chapters coming up. After all S and S haven't gotten together yet!

Maddi: I'm hurrying up! I really am! I'm just really busy as well!

Heheangel kisses: ok thank you!

Okabe-angel: lol well I know I want to be protected by Syaoran! :-P

???: Thank you!


	11. Seeing You Again

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update but someone sent me a computer virus and my computer crashed! Thank you guys for being patient!

P.S. There's a reason why Syaoran's not getting promoted yet... you'll find out soon enough!

* * *

Two weeks have past since the proposal and there are only two more weeks left until the wedding.

Everything seemed hectic to Sakura despite what Tomoyo would argue. Tomoyo had insisted that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen go to their apartment that day to get measured for their clothes. That meant that Sakura would have to see Syaoran for the first time in six months.

She was in a very confused state. A part of her was very excited to see him again but another pat of her was dreading it very much. She didn't know why she didn't want to see him again, she just knew that she didn't... she shouldn't. Something about him made her feel weak and that was something that the new Sakura disliked very much: weakness.

Despite all her arguments however, Tomoyo had still made her stay there. She had occupied herself by talking with another bridesmaid, Meilin. She had found out that Meilin used to be one of Eriol's coworkers at the agency and she was a master at martial arts.

So far she had not seen Syaoran come in the apartment. Her frantic search had not gone unnoticed. "Who are you looking for?" asked Meilin.

Caught red-handed, Sakura looked back at her blushing and said, "Uh no one! I'm not looking _for_ anyone! I'm just looking."

"Riiight" giggled Meilin.

Just then the door opened and in walked Syaoran.

Her heart just stopped beating for a second and the room seemed to freeze just as they caught each other's eyes.

With one squeal from Meilin she came back to reality and looked away from him.

"My cousin's here!"

"E-excuse me?" Sakura asked her as she got up and dragged her in Syaoran's direction.

"Syaoran Li's my cousin. Didn't you know that? Tomoyo told me you guys knew each other."

"um I- I didn't know that..." Sakura groaned.

Meilin let go of her hand and hugged Syaoran. "Hey cuz! I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"Hey Meilin. How've you been?" asked Syaoran as he slowly put some space between him and Meilin.

"Great! You know Sakura right?" she pointed at the girl standing behind her shyly.

Syaoran gave her a friendly smile and nodded. "Hi Sakura."

"Hello Syaoran."

Meilin noticed the awkward silence that followed their greeting. She clapped her hands and said, "Well, this is fun but I think you need to get measured for your tux, Syaoran." She pointed him in the direction of the room that Tomoyo was in. He gave them another nod and left.

Sakura let out a sigh after he went into the room. "What was that?!" Meilin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That! There was like so much tension between you two!"

"No, there's not, Meilin. There's nothing between us."

"Maybe that the problem," Meilin mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something, Meilin?"

"Oh no. Nothing. I'll be right back." She smiled at Sakura and left the room.

Meilin walked into the room that Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were in, which was Tomoyo's bedroom, and motioned for Eriol to follow him out to the balcony.

"What's up Meilin?" he asked.

"What's the deal between Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Oh dear.... That could take forever to explain."

"So in other words it's complicated?"

"Yes. But to make a long story short: they both like the other one but won't admit it."

"I see," Meilin looked deep in though and then a mischievous smile came upon her face.

"Uh-oh. I don't like that look. Meilin what are you planning on doing?"

She gave him a too-innocent smile and said, "Why, nothing, Eriol dear."

"Nothing, my butt Meilin. I know that look. You're going to butt into their lives aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Man, are you going to regret doing that!"

"Trust me, in the end they'll end up thanking me for getting them together."

"Meilin, me and Tomoyo have already tried to get them together and it hasn't worked. You're just wasting your time. They're both too stubborn to be messed with."

"And I'm too stubborn to give up! So it works out perfectly!" Then, Meilin got an idea, a very evil idea. "I'll bet you anything that by the end of your wedding night those two will be together."

"Hehe ok but if you lose you'll have to go on a date with Jerry. (remember Jerry, the pilot from chapter 3?)"

"Hmm ok. He is kinda cute."

Eriol chuckled and walked back into the room. "Better get started on your plan."

Tomoyo looked up from the paper she was writing Syaoran's measurement's in and asked, "What plan?"

Eriol chuckled some more and said, "You'll see."

Eriol gave Syaoran a look that said 'If I were you I'd be afraid, VERY afraid.'

Syaoran groaned and walked out of the room but as luck had it he ran into Skaura.

"Oh sorry!" they both said at the same time without noticing who they'd run into.

"Oh Hi Syaoran."

"Hi Sakura."

"Um so how've you been?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Um busy... with work. You?"

"Uh, pretty much the same."

"Oh."

And yet another silence came between the two. Finally Meilin who had been watching them from afar came up to them and said, "Hey, people are starting to get hungry. Since you've both been measured why don't you guys go and buy some diner for everyone?"

"Um ok." They agreed. Just before they walked out the door Meilin gave Sakura a wink and a mischievous smile.

The car ride to the pizza place was very quiet. Neither one dared to start a conversation, so, they both sat in silence. When they finally reached the pizza place which was called 7 Stop (actual place and has very good pizzas!) they got out of the car and walked in. The owner saw them and smiled. "Hello, lovely people what can I do for you."

Sakura smiled while Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior.

"We need 4 extra large pizzas to go please," Sakura said.

"Oh you and your boyfriend are having a party I see," he wrote down the order and gave it to the cook.

"We're not a couple," Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time.

"OH! My bad. You two looked like a couple." He looked from Syaoran who was glaring at him to Sakura who was blushing. "I can see why he doesn't have a girlfriend but what's your excuse pretty lady?"

Syaoran started to fume. "Can we just get the pizza and leave?"

"I'm afraid it's not ready yet, sir." He turned back to Sakura and smiled again.

Sakura gave him and uneasy smile and looked at Syaoran for help.

"You know what? We'll just wait in the car. How long is it going to take?" Syaoran asked the man.

"About twenty minutes."

"Well we'll just come to get it in twenty minutes."

"Very well sir. Goody bye miss."

"Bye," Sakura whispered as the exited the place. The second they were out of his earshot she said, "Wow he was creepy!"

Syaoran laughed and nodded. "At least he was hitting on you, not me!"

"HEY!" Sakura giggled and playfully punched him.

"Nice punch."

"You better watch it buddy, I'm a master at martial arts now. I can send you flying into a wall with just one kick!"

He chuckled. "Oh really?!"

"Wanna find out?" She smirked at him.

"Maybe some other time." He grinned at her.

They continued walking down the street.

"Chicken," she said under her breath.

"Oh what was that now?" he asked playfully.

"Oh nothing. ... I just said you're a chicken."

"Oh, so that's nothing huh?" He looked at Sakura who was giggling. "Fine then, next week we'll go to the gym and just see how strong you really are."

"Oh not next week I wouldn't want to see you at the wedding with bruises all over your face." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Ok then, after the wedding."

"All right but when I kick your butt, don't say I didn't warn you."

"All right, all right! You know maybe we should head back and get the pizzas."

"Ok."

They turned around and walked back to 7 Stop and got the pizzas and got in the car to go back to the apartment.

They came back to the apartment and saw that everyone had left and the apartment was empty.

"Well.... I think we've been set up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! And just what are we suppose to do with 4 extra large pizzas?" Syaoran said. They looked at each other and started laughing. They sat down on the couch and watched a movie and ate pizza. Unlucky for Sakura, the movie was 13 Ghosts. (A horror movie about ghosts) 5 minutes into the movie Sakura ended up cuddling on the couch with Syaoran because she got scared of the ghosts. Syaoran at first was a little nervous about being that close to Sakura but then somehow it felt too right to argue.

Sometime later they had fallen asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Tomoyo and Eriol came back to the apartment late at night and saw the two like that and hurried away into Tomoyo bedroom not to wake them up.

"I guess one phone call to the owner of the pizza place did more than we thought it could," Eriol chuckled.

"I think you underestimated Meilin. She can talk anyone into anything!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sometime past midnight Syaoran woke up and found Sakura in his arms. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:48 AM. In his heart he knew that he wanted to just stay there forever, with Sakura in his arms but his head was telling him that he shouldn't get too comfortable because he couldn't be with her and it was useless to try. He slowly picked her up and took her to her room. He put her in bed and pulled the covers over her. There was a piece of hair on her face which he placed behind her ear and slowly stroked her hair. He smiled at her sadly and whispered, "Goodnight Sakura" as he walked out of the room and the apartment.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! You inspire me to write so thank you!

cherryblossom88; Ukari-chan; EviL PunK NoT; ccsbrat; Wolf Jade; rynx; charice; synchrogirl; Unknown-Character; Carmela-chan; patty; Kura-chan; heheangel kisses; Atruyai; Spring Turkey; lil-asian-cherry; sweet-captor; Shahnaz; ori-chan; Anime-Fanatic-00; Mei fa-chan; Frosted BlossomZ; color-mah-Philippines; azn.viet; lil-star69er; Lady-Cherry; Apri-chan; KawaiiSweetie; czakali; Ice'n'Sugar; MADDI


	12. Li or Lee?

MAJOR THANKS TO **XLILSAXKUXRAX** who helped me write this chapter and inspired me to write the rest of the chapters!!! THANK YOU!!!

A week had gone by with no news from Syaoran. Sakura had been crushed when she had woken up to see that he had left with no note or goodbye. Nobody had been able to directly get in touch with him ever since. Eriol and Tomoyo were doing their best to cheer up their friend although it didn't seem to be working.

"Sakura please cheer up!" Tomoyo begged her friend. "There's only two more days left until my wedding and I can't get married if my best friend is so sad!"

"Uh-oh. Sakura please for my sake cheer up!" Eriol begged her.

Sakura put on a fake smile and started to act all innocent. "You guys I'm fine! And Tomoyo of course you're going to get married! Don't be such a drama queen!" She laughed and shook her head as she walked over to Tomoyo and gave her a hug. "You're going to have the best wedding ever and nothing is going to ruin it especially me and my stupid love life- or lack thereof."

"Aw," Tomoyo hugged her friend back.

"Stupid Syaoran," Eriol mumbled under his breath.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sakura said as she went to answer it. She opened the door and her jaw almost hit the ground.

In front of her was standing a tall young man about 24 years old. He had short, light brown hair that was slightly spiked and gorgeous hazel eyes. He gave Sakura a crooked smile and said, "Hi, I'm Lee. I'm the caterer for the wedding. Are you the bride?"

Sakura smiled and tried to pull herself back together. "Oh no I'm not the one getting married."

"Oh," he said as his smile got bigger.

Behind Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo shared a concerned look. Tomoyo hurried up to Lee and said, "Hi, I'm Tomoyo. Won't you come in?"

Lee nodded and walked in. "Oh Hello, Eriol." (As you can tell Lee's only met Eriol so that's why he didn't know what Tomoyo looked like.)

"Hello Lee. What can we do for you?"

"I came here to run the wedding food list by you and your fiancé." Lee took out a piece of paper and gave it to Eriol. Tomoyo walked with him to the couch and sat down.

As the two were reading over the list, Sakura and Lee were just standing there in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Sakura asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, thank you." Lee said politely. "So would you care to tell me who you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry how rude of me! I didn't introduce my self. I'm Sakura." She held out her hand.

"Sakura...That's a beautiful name." He shook her hand. Sakura blushed and retrieved her hand.

"Uh... thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tomoyo and Eriol silently watched the couple on the other side of the room. "He looks like respectable guy," Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah, he's really nice," added Eriol.

"Maybe he's just what Sakura needs."

"Maybe..." Eriol whispered. _Stupid Syaoran. He and Sakura are destined to be together, I know it! Why can't they just cut out this stupid game and admit their true feeling! _

They walked over to Lee and Eriol handed him back the paper. "Everything looks good."

"Great. So I'll be leaving now." He started to walk towards the door.

"OH that reminds me! I should be going too. I have to go pick up flowers for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. Eriol can you give me a ride?" Sakura asked.

Although before Eriol could open his mouth to answer, Lee said, "I could give you a ride there."

Everyone looked at him. Sakura smiled and said, "Great."

Sakura gave her credit card to the woman behind the register. She smelled the purple and blue lilacs she was buying. The woman gave her back the credit card and receipt. Sakura was about to pick up the flowers when someone else beat her to it, Lee.

"I'll get them, "he said in his sweet angelic voice.

Sakura smiled and mumbled a thank you as she walked out of the store. She walked towards Lee's car and waited for him to come open the door. She sat and Lee gave her the flowers as he went to the other side of the car and opened his own door. They drove back to the apartment, unaware of the sad eyes watching the car.

Syaoran had decided to apologize to Sakura at the rehearsal dinner so he was going to buy her flowers when he saw Sakura walk out of the store with another man.

Syaoran felt crushed. He knew he couldn't be with her so wasn't it a good thing that she had met someone else and had moved on? His brain said yes while his heart said no.

_I'm doing the right thing. This way her life won't be in danger all the time._

Lee walked Sakura back to her door. She turned around and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night," he whispered.

Even though they said their good-night's neither one moved. Slowly their faces came closer but just before he could kiss her she turned her face. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Uh that's ok. It's my fault. I'm moving too fast."

"No. No, Lee that's not it. It's just... well I'm kinda at a weird place right now... you know relationship wise?"

He nodded. "That's ok. I understand." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe? At the rehearsal dinner?"

"OK." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Good night," Lee said again and walked away.

"Good night," Sakura whispered, a small frown forming on her lips.

She opened the door to walk in when it hit something that let out a big "Ow!"

Eriol and Tomoyo came out from behind the door holding their noses. "I swear if my nose is broken and two days before my wedding might I add, I'm killing you Sakura!"

"What?! Don't blame me! You were the one sneaking behind the door to spy on me!" Sakura yelled. "Wait. Why were you spying on me?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked back at each other and then Sakura. "Well, we just wanted to know what was going on between you and Lee," Eriol explained.

"Well there's nothing going on between us."

"Not yet," Tomoyo said with a mischievous tone.

Sakura looked at her friend and laughed. "You know you should really get some sleep. After all you have a pretty interesting couple of days ahead of you!"

Tomoyo patted her friend's shoulder and walked to her bedroom.

Eriol walked up to Sakura and said, "Sakura... I'm sorry for what Syaoran has put you through but I'm sure he did it for good reasons."

Sakura looked down. "I'm wondering what they are."

She also turned and walked to her room.

Eriol sighed and said to himself. "Syaoran... you are a complete idiot." He turned the living room light off and walked towards Tomoyo's bedroom.

Unknown to all three of them, a mysterious person in the shadows, outside the window, had observed their entire conversation. (By the way, their apartment is on the first floor.)

He turned around and walked away. "This just keeps getting more and more interesting." He laughed maliciously.

Thanks for reading now please REVIEW!!!

Thank to everyone who reviewed! I love all u guys!!!

ZIA00013: aww thank you!

luckyducky7too: You'll see in the next chapter what Meilin wins.

Atruyai: LOL I'm sorry but I had to ruin the moment or else there would be no story!

Ice'n'Sugar: Thank you!

Unknown-Character: Thank you!

stargrl: um.. i personally wouldn't know but I'm guessing yes, love is complicated.

czakali: They ARE perfect for each other! :)

orlandosangel: ok I will try to update sooner.

Carmela-chan: ooh something's bound to happen between them cooner or later!

Mei fa-chan: Thank you!

heheangel kisses: Thank you! You'll find out more about the pizza guy later on!

nipagirl12193: lol thank you. My stories kinda just come to me.. mostly when I'm trying to force myself to go to sleep at night and then BAM they just come to me!

Yumi's Twin-Kagome:lol um.. Thanks? Hey no need to send your half-demon bf to hunt me down! I'll willingly update!

cherryblossom88: Thank you!

Aldalote: Thank you!

JB: You'll have to wait and see what james does... Thank You!

ori-chan: Umm the pixxa? Oh yeah a yellow stuffed animal with wings appeared out of nowhere and ate all the pizza when they fell asleep.

Shahnaz: Well if there's no suspence then who's going to read the story?! Thank you!

Jordan: aww thank you!

Mina Hikari: LOL aww thanks!

Frosted BlossomZ: Thank you! Don't worry somethig is bound to happen between those two sometime soon!

Fanstasy-chick13: I'll try! Thank you!

lazzykane: aww I didn't mean to make you cry! If you want I can make him stay longer next time...

azn.viet: Thank you!

Wold Jade: aww thank you! Just wait until the wedding chapter!

Eagle 07: aww that's beautiful! thank you!

Apri-Chan: aww thank you!

Kawaiicherryblossomangel: thank you!

Sinmay: LOL oh yeah the wedding chapter is going to be the best! ... i hope!

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Aww thank you! That means so much to me! :)

sweet0captor: Thank you!

Ngoc1231: Thank you!

INVU4URAQT: aww thank you!

BurntAlive: yes, poor Syaoran.... Thank you!

Ukari-chan: Thank you!

black-angel013: Thank you!

Earthbrat: lol ok I'll put more fluffy things in the future chapters.

kawaii-leena: aww thank you!


	13. A Rehearsal to Remember!

Thank you so much guys! I love everyone of you who reviewed! It seems that many of you don't like Lee and called Syaoran and idiot! LOL you guys are so funny!

If you wanna chat my new AIM sn is MiniSparky

OK on with the story!

"Tomoyo come on out already!!! This isn't even the real wedding!" Sakura yelled at her friend through the closed bathroom door. Tomoyo had locked herself in there for some time, trying to get ready for the wedding rehearsal.

"I know but I'm still going to see the guests and I want to look good for Eriol's relatives," she answered back.

"Honey you always look good," Eriol complimented.

"Oh you're just saying that!" the bride-to-be cried.

"No he's not! Come on please come out. We're going to be late and if you want to make a good impression then I suggest you don't keep them waiting," Sakura said.

The bathroom door slowly opened to reveal a very scary Tomoyo. She had put on layer after layer of make-up which made her look like a child's painting.

"Oh... my... god.... what did you do?!" Sakura and Eriol both screamed.

"So it's noticeable huh?"

"Uh no not really," Sakura lied.

"Lier. It's terrible! I look like an evil rainbow!" Tomoyo ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Eriol was turning blue from trying to keep in his laughter. Sakura slapped him on the arm and went after Tomoyo.

"Sweetie it'll be ok. We can fix this. Come on out?" Sakura pleaded.

"You promise?" Tomoyo's voice came.

"Yes I promise now please come on out."

Tomoyo came out of the room and Eriol just burst out laughing which caused Tomoyo to run back into the room and yell, "The wedding is OFF!"

. . . Wedding Rehearsal

Syaoran had been sitting down talking with the people from their workplace when his phone went off. He excused himself and walked to a quiet corner."Hello?"

"_Hey man. It's Eriol."_

"Where are you? People are starting to get impatient."

"_You're not people, Syaoran. Besides we're having kind of a crisis here and the wedding is so close to being called off."_

"Oh so Tomoyo finally realized what a big mistake she's making?"Syaoran started to laugh.

"_That's not funny!"_ And with that he hung up.

Syaoran just shook his head and went back to his co-workers. "They're going to be a little late."

They all grinned and shook their heads.

"That's what I said," Syaoran smirked.

After twenty minutes Sakura, Eriol, and a very pissed off Tomoyo walked into the room. Tomoyo looked beautiful as always and Eriol was messaging his cheek.

Tomoyo put on a fake smile and said to everyone "Hello everyone, sorry we are so late. Traffic was terrible!" Tomoyo growled when Eriol took her hand. He immediately let go making Syaoran and his co-workers laugh.

Bob who had been sitting next to Syaoran with Jerry asked, "So what's going on between you and Sakura?"

Syaoran looked down. "Nothing. What would be going on between us?"

Jerry smirked. "Well from what I heard from Eriol it's been on and off with you two for a while now."

"On and off? We've never even been on once." Syaoran took a sip of his drink. "Can we change the topic?"

Thankfully he was saved by Eriol. "Come on guys we have to get this rehearsal started."

Syaoran stood next to Eriol and watched as the bridesmaids slowly made their way down the aisle. When it came to be Sakura's turn Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. Sakura was wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees with a light pink shirt but in Syaoran's mind for a split second it turned into a white, sparkling gown. He mentally hit himself for thinking that although he couldn't help but smile.

Then Tomoyo walked down and stood next to Eriol however she put three feet's distance between him and herself. The minister went over their vows and they practiced their "I do"'s. Tomoyo was a little hesitant to say it though.

Everyone had sat down for the rehearsal dinner andthey werehaving a fun time watching Eriol try to apologized to Tomoyo while she totally ignored him

Sakura sat there trying to avoid Syaoran's gaze. For some reason she felt like she had betrayed him and he knew about it. It wasn't like they were together so why did she feels o bad about spending time with Lee?

Magically at that moment she looked up and across the room she made eye contact with Lee. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Syaoran saw this and frowned.

Eriol noticed that Syaoran was putting so much pressure on his glass that it was about to crack. "Hey calm down. You were the one who kept shutting her out so don't blame her that she found someone else."

"I know." He looked back at Sakura and saw her get up and walk towards Lee. He sighed and turned back to Eriol. "Do you think I made a big mistake?"

Eriol sighed and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Definitely"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hi Lee! What are you doing here? Oh wait never mind. Stupid question. You're the caterer."

They both laughed.

"So how do you like the food?" he asked.

"I love it. You're a great cook!" Sakura complimented him.

"Uh Thank you." He blushed and looked down. "So what's up with the bride and groom? They don't seem that happy to be near each other. I heard that usuallydoesn't happen until they've been married for at least a year."

Sakura giggled. "Well they had a bit of a fight. Be glad at least they're here. Tomoyo wanted to call of the wedding because Eriol laughed at her."

"He laughed at her?"

"Well she was a bit nervous and she went crazy with the make-up."

Lee laughed. "Wow poor Eriol."

"He got what he deserved. Tomoyo slapped him so hard that we had to use cover up to make it less noticeable."

Lee laughed again. "They're marriage is never going to be dull, I can tell."

"That's _if_ they even get to be married." They both started to crack up.

Away from them, Syaoran was starting tolose his cool watching them talk and laugh. Tomoyo noticed it also. She didn't want Syaoran and Lee to get into a fight. There was enough of that going on between her and Eriol so she got up and dragged Sakura away from Lee.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?"

"Trying to prevent a fight." Tomoyo dragged her into a quiet corner.

"What are you talking about?"

"You talking with Lee is making Syaoran totally jealous! He looked like he was about to rip off Lee's head and I kind of need him for tomorrow, to cook the food for the wedding."

"So your still getting married?"

"Of course! I love Eriol and I believe we are soul mates so I'm not going to let a tiny fight like that get in the way of us spending the rest of our lives together."

"Tomoyo that was hardly a 'tiny' fight."

"Sakura, my point is we love each other and we are meant to be together. I used to think you and Syaoran were meant to be together too but I guess I was wrong."

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend sadly and started to walk away. Sakura caught up to her and linked her arm with Tomoyo's. "So he was getting jealous huh?"

Tomoyo looked at her and they started giggling.

The night was coming to an end everyone was leaving. Sakura was standing next to Eriol and Tomoyo, saying good-night to everyone when she noticed Syaoran who was walking to his car. She looked at Tomoyo and they shared a knowing smile. Tomoyo winked at her and said, "Go for it."

Sakura ran up to Syaoran but slowed down to a walk before getting to him. "Syaoran?" she asked softly.

He turned around and looked at her. "Oh, hey Sakura. Listen about last time-"

"No that's ok. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Oh." Syaoran was relieved and confused. "It's just that I don't want to drag you into a life of danger."

Sakura slowly sauntered up to him, he backed away seeing the mischievous smile she had on her face. "You know, you think too far into the future. Don't you ever just want to live in the moment?"

"Sure but then when I think of the consequences-"

"Don't."

Syaoran just stared at her as she took another step forward. He took one step back and felt his car. "Sakura? What are you doing?"

"The question isn't what am _I _doing, it's what are _you_ doing? Tell me something, if you knew that today was your last day on earth and whatever you did you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences, what would you do?" She softly pinned him against the car and put her hands on his chest. She looked up at his questioning eyes and smiled.

"Who was the guy you were with yesterday?" he blurted out.

Sakura looked shocked for a second and then said, "The caterer for the wedding."

"Is that all he is to you?"

"That and maybe a friend. Nothing more."

"Really?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to change the subject? I asked you a question." She traced circles on his chest with her finger.

"Which was what?"

"If you could justlive fortoday and right now, what would you do? What would you want?"

Syaoran looked at her for a second then smirked. "You." He put his hand on her waist and twirled her around so that she was the one who was pinned against the car and kissed her.

Sakura melted just feeling his lips against hers. Her hands circled his neck and he deepened the kiss.

A sad pair of eyes that was watching them turned and walked away.

"Now this is what I call drama..." cackled an evil voice that watched the scene take place. He looked from Sakura and Syaoran making out against the car to Lee walking away to his car sadly and followed him.

I know I'm so evil!!! Please review!!! And again thanks to xlilsaxkuxrax who inspired me with the idea of this chapter and the last!

INVU4URAQT: lol you're right you'll just have to wait an see what I have planned!

sweet-captor: thank you!

Carmela-chan: lol I know the names must seem weird but I just couldn't help myself!

Schoolqueen: lol yes Syaoran IS and idiot for leaving!

EviL PunK: aww thank you!

Synchrogirl: Thanks for the advice!

Kawaii-kon: lol everything will soon become clear!

Kimiko-Sama:hehe thanks! 

X-Sprinter:Really?! Oh thank you!

nipagirl12193: LOL Thanks!

Arsinen: lol sorry about all the creepiness!

Ori-chan: lol be careful what you wish for!

Ngoc1231: lol everything will reveal itself in time!

Mei fa-chan: lol Thank you!

czakali: lol ur not the first one to call him an idiot!

Jen-beyblade- fan: hehe thank you!

cherryblossom88: hehe :)

heheangel kisses: wow so many people didn't like Lee and called Syaoran an idiot! LOL

Yhi: thank you!

kenshinlover2002: yes I hope he gets over that phase too!

Wolf Jade: lol you guessed correctly! And the ex's name was James... I think...

Ukari-chan: I'm glad you like it! Thank you.

Unknown-Character: LOL you're funny! Thank you!

Eagle 07: aww that's beautiful!

Apri-Chan: so you think he's an idiot too huh? Lol

Sailor Kawaii Chibi Watagashi: aww thank you!

GakiGurl09: aww thank you!

ayuki-:3: aww really?! Thank you so much!

Cherrysinger: Don't worry I fully plan to finish this story! Thank you!

kawaii star tenshi: oh I'm so sorry you're confused! Ok Syaoran was gonna apologize for leaving without telling her but then he saw her with Lee and was crushed. I hope that makes it less cofuzzeling but if not tell me and I'll try to make a better explanation.

Sinmay: wow thank you!

TPfan333: hehe ok thanks!

Ok people you better REVIEW and come back for the next chapter because it will be TO DIE FOR!!! hahahahahaha

REVIEW! I'm serious! You must!

OK luv ya lots! If you wanna chat my AIM is MiniSparky! (Had to change my other one due to a stalker!)


	14. The Wedding Of The Century

**Wow I can't believe how many reviews this story got for the last chapter, I want to thank all of you who reviewed!!! This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reads it and reviews, well even if you don'r review as long as you read it it's dedicated to you! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!**

_Previously on **Protect Me, Love Me..**.._

"_If you could just live for today and right now, what would you do? What would you want?"_

_Syaoran looked at her for a second then smirked. "You." He put his hand on her waist and twirled her around so that she was the one who was pinned against the car and kissed her._

_Sakura melted just feeling his lips against hers. Her hands circled his neck and he deepened the kiss._

_A sad pair of eyes that was watching them turned and walked away._

"_Now this is what I call drama..." cackled an evil voice that watched the scene take place. He looked from Sakura and Syaoran making out against the car to Lee walking away to his car sadly and followed him._

Sakura woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room, wearing an oversized green shirt. Then the memories of the night before came back to her. Everything, from the first kiss outside the rehearsal hall to how they ended up at Syaoran's house, fresh on her mind. A deep blush came to her cheeks.

She looked to her right and found the space next to her empty. A frown touched her lips. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered to herself. She got up and began to pick up her clothes from the ground but a voice from the door stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Going somewhere?"

Her face lit up as she slowly turned and saw Syaoran leaning against the door frame in his boxers.

"You're here."

He chuckled and walked up to her. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as he kissed her gently on the lips. "You thought I'd left?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his strong, toned chest.

He sighed and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry."

They stood there like that for a few minutes until the phone started to ring. Neither showed any interest in it until the answering machine went off and Tomoyo's voice was heard.

"_Heeeeeeeeeey Syaoran!!! And I'm assuming Sakura's there with you! Hehehehe Oh I knew you two would finally get together!!! I'm so happy for you!!! NOW GET HER BACK HERE SO SHE CAN GET DRESSED AND GO TO THE CHURCH FOR THE WEDDING!!! OR ELSE!!!"_

Sakura started giggling and Syaoran chuckled.

"Well I guess I should drop you off at your apartment so you can get changed for the wedding," Syaoran said while letting Sakura gather her clothes from the ground.

"Yeah. Unless you want me to go there wrapped in a blanket!" She laughed.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea," he smirked.

"Oh!" Sakura slapped him with her shirt and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Syaoran looked at the closed door smiled. "Oh Sakura I'm sorry I hurt you before but I promise that won't happen again. I'll protect you from now on."

--------

Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Tomoyo was freaking out over the absence of Sakura. "Oh I am going to kill that boy if he messes up my wedding!" She paced from one side of the room to the other dressed in her robe. She heard a car coming to a stop and rushed to the window. "Hey Meilin they're here!"

Meilin rushed into the living room from the kitchen and joined Tomoyo by the window. "Aww look at them, they look so cute together! And hey since they're already together and it's not even your wedding_ night_ I guess I already won that bet with Eriol!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Meilin's arm.

Syaoran walked Sakura back to her apartment. "So I'll see you at the church then?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." Syaoran replied but he was too mesmerized by her eyes to actually move from the spot.

The same could be said for Sakura for she seemed hypnotized by his eyes. "I should go."

"Yeah, you should..."

Still neither of them bothered to move from the spot until a very annoyed Tomoyo opened the door and growled, "Just kiss her goodbye and go meet up with Eriol! You're going to see her in like two hours!!!"

Syaoran gave Sakura a rushed kiss and practically ran back to his car.

"That was so mean, Tomoyo!" Sakura looked at her friend and frowned.

Tomoyo's left eye started to twitch. "Mean? _I'm_ mean?! You're my Maid of Honor, you were suppose to be the first one here to help me get ready for my _wedding_ - which is in less then two hours - but nooo you were off doing who knows what with Syaoran - which until last night you didn't want to have anything to do with!!!! And you have the nerve to call _me_ mean?!?!?!?! Aaaahhh!"

"Feel better now?" Sakura asked her best friend.

Tomoyo sighed and went back to her kind and sweet nature. "Yeah a little bit. Now come on, we have to get dressed and when I come back from my honeymoon you have to tell me _everything_ that happened between you two last night!" She giggled and dragged her friend into the apartment and ran to her room to get dressed.

Meilin, who already had on her bridesmaid's dress, walked up to her and slung her arm in hers, dragging her off to the kitchen, where the rest of the bridesmaids were sitting having breakfast before getting dressed. "So...?"

Sakura looked at her with blushed cheeks. "So... what?"

Meilin squealed and hugged her. "You hooked up with my cousin!!!"

Sakura blushed a crimson red and leaned against the refrigerator and sank to the ground.

"Aww honey don't be embarrassed I think it's great that you two are finally together!" Meilin pulled her up and handed her a piece of buttered toast that one of the other bridesmaids handed to her. Apparently they were all very eager to hear the story too because they were all looking at her and grinning.

"Oh boy.. I think I'm going to go get dressed before Tomoyo comes to kill me." Sakura got up and ran to her room.

All the bridesmaids were wearing a lilac gown with thin straps that hugged all their curves beautiful and fell down to their ankles. Sakura's was a bit different though because she was the maid of honor. Hers was strapless and it clung to her upper body but at the hips it flared out, resembling a princess gown.

Everyone was waiting outside Tomoyo's room waiting for her to come out in her wedding dress so they could go to the church. Meilin still hadn't stopped interrogating Sakura. "Oh come on just give me some details!!! I was on a mission last night and I couldn't come to the rehearsal so you need to clue me in on what happened there!!"

"Nothing happened we just kissed at the rehearsal." Sakura walked the opposite way but Meilin followed her.

"So then why were you out with him _all_ night?! I'm not stupid I know you guys did more then just kiss so don't tell em you _just_ kissed!" Meilin followed Sakura as she yet again walked the opposite direction.

"I said that's all we did at the rehearsal not that's all we did all night." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned red realizing what she just said.

Meilin started squealing and jumping up and down. "I _knew_ it!"

"Oh boy." Silently Sakura prayed for a miracle and at that moment Tomoyo walked out of her room. A hush came over the crowd as everyone looked at the breath taking bride. Her dress was more of a Grecian style. It was an ivory, silk, toga-like gown. The part that went over othe shoulder was a beautifully braided piece of fabric that went down to her lower back and connected to a beautiful butterfly broach, leaving most of her back bare. Her hair was curled and the front was pulled back into an elegant twist and the rest of her hair was flowing down her back in waves. On her head was a gorgeous silver crown with blue and purple sparkling stones.

"So how do I look?" Tomoyo asked shyly.

Everyone was speechless and could do nothing more than stare at her.

"Oh my gosh is it that bad? Oh did I mess up my make up again?!" Tomoyo started hyperventilating. Sakura broke out of her trance and ran up to her.

"Tomoyo, you look absolutely heavenly. There are no words to describe how beautiful you look!" Sakura gave her a big hug and Tomoyo smiled as all the others started to rush up to her and compliment her.

Meilin whistled to get everyone's attention. "Hey Tomoyo, honey, you look totally gorgeous and all but we don't have time for compliments we have to gt to the church or your fiancé might think you don't want to get married to him. And lets face it with what you're wearing right now, you could get any guy to marry you!" Before she could start questioning her about marrying Eriol, Sakura grabbed her and dragged her outside and the others followed.

-------

At the church Eriol had been so nervous that for two hours straight he had been pacing back and forth at the waiting room. All the groomsmen and Syaoran, the best man, were sitting at the seats looking at him and chuckling.

"This isn't funny you guys!" Eriol cried as he let out a frustrated growl.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Yes it is."

Bob, who was also a groomsman said, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet ?!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I love Tomoyo and I don't have any doubts about marrying her!" Eriol looked down at the ground.

All the groomsmen looked at him and asked in unison, "But...?"

Eriol sighed and looked up at them. "But what if I can't make her happy?"

Bob sighed, stood up and walked up to him. "Look, I may not know Tomoyo that well but I do know you perfectly well and I know you love this girl more than anything. And she loves you too, I've seen it in the way she looks at you. I think you will be more than fine if you just take the time to tell each other how you feel everyday. You two are like a match made in heaven. And here's a little bit of advise," he put his hand on Eriol's shoulder, "If at any time you feel like your world is crumbling, remember that you can always build it back up."

Eriol smiled and said, "Thank you," as they hugged.

"Aww," cried all the other groomsmen from their seats.

-------

Two cars pulled over at the church. Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin and three other bridesmaids came out and went into the church through the back door.

Tomoyo and the three bridesmaids went into the dressing room that was prepared for Tomoyo while Sakura and Meilin went to check in with the guys and oversee any last minute details.

They opened the room to the waiting room and with one nod everyone went to their places for the walk down the aisle. Meilin gave Eriol a smirk and said, "Good luck and try not to faint when you see her."

Eriol glared and walked up to the alter.

All the groomsmen went to the back room with the girls. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and offered her his arm as the other couples started walking down the aisle. "You look beautiful." Syaoran gave her a quick kiss as she put her arm through his.

"Thank you, just wait till you see Tomoyo, she looks like a Greek Goddess," Sakura whispered.

"I'll still prefer you over her," he whispered as he kissed her again.

"Well I should hope so," Sakura smirked and was going to kiss him when a voice stopped them.

"Oh for the love of... this is a church for crying out loud, save that for somewhere else!" Tomoyo walked up behind them.

Syaoran looked at her. "You look beautiful Tomoyo."

She smiled. "Why, thank you Syaoran. But you better watch out I think your girlfriend's getting jealous!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura who glared at Tomoyo then smiled at Syaoran. He chuckled and said, "Well shall we walk down the aisle sweetheart?"

"We shall," Sakura replied. She looked back at Tomoyo and winked at her. "Good luck! You'll make his jaw hit the ground!" She giggled and exited the room with Syaoran and started walking down the aisle just like the other couples had done.

They reached the alter and Syaoran went to one side as Sakura went to the other to stand next to the other bridesmaids. Meilin, who was next to Sakura, whispered in her ear, "You know, you looked absolutely gorgeous when you were walking down the aisle. I think you should do it again very soon."

Sakura raised her brow at her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"When you get married to my cousin, I am so coming to the wedding!!!"

Before Sakura had a chance to argue the bridal march started and Tomoyo walked in through the door, in her hand she held a simple yet elegant bouquet of Lilacs. The entire church was silent in awe. Eriol's heart practically stopped beating when he saw his future wife.

Syaoran nudged him and whispered, "You're drooling."

Eriol closed his mouth and glared at Syaoran then turned his attention back to the goddess making her way down to him.

When she reached the alter time stopped for a moment before everyone pulled themselves back together and got ready to continue the ceremony.

The minister cleared his throat and started. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause as to why these two should not be together please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence and no one spoke. "Very well. The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Eriol would you like to start?"

Eriol looked at him and nodded, "Yes." He took Tomoyo's hand and smiled at her, "Tomoyo, as freely as God has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; Whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, for happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife and will give myself to no other." He took the ring Syaoran had in his hand and turned his attention back to his soon-to-be-wife. "Tomoyo, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." He slowly put the ring on her finger and looked up at her tear filled eyes.

Needless to say, everyone had started sobbing quietly at Eriol's beautiful words.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and started her vows. "Eriol, today I join my life to yours not only as your wife but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." She turned to get her ring from a weeping Sakura. "Eriol, with free and constrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life."She slowly put the ring on his finger and he softly squeezed her hand for a second.

The minister smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eriol slowly leaned in and kissed Tomoyo. The entire church blew up in applause.

--------

Everyone was seated at the dinner hall and Syaoran was getting ready to give his toast to the bride and groom. Sakura was holding on to his hand so he wouldn't get nervous.

"Are you apprehensive?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Not as long as I'm looking at you, pretty lady."

Sakura blushed and looked at her arm where he had given her a corsage earlier, while asking her to be his Valentine date. With all her mind focused on the wedding she had totally forgotten that the actual wedding day was on Saint Valentine's Day.

"Well, might as well get this over with." He sighed and got ready to give the speech. "A kiss for good luck?" he grinned.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw... so it's like that huh?" he smirked.

"Well if your speech is good enough I might consider giving you a better kiss." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

Tomoyo and Eriol ,who were sitting next to them at the round table set for the bride, groom, bridesmaids and groomsmen, smiled and said, "Aww."

Only Eriol noticed a jealous figure by the kitchen door looking at the happy couple next to him. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Nothing, dear. It's just I feel kind of bad for Lee."

Tomoyo followed his gaze and saw Lee leave the room and enter the kitchen. "Oh."

Eriol sighed and put his arm around her. "I think he really liked Sakura."

"I think so too."

Before they could continue their conversation Syaoran stood up and cleared his throat to give the toast. "Tomoyo and Eriol, my greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. To the lamp of love- may it burn brightest in the darkest hours and never flicker in the winds of trial. Cheers"

"Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank a toast to the newlyweds. Eriol and Tomoyo thanked him as he sat back down.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and said, "That was simply charming."

"Why, thank you." He smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "So does this mean you'll reconsider that kiss?"

Sakura pretended to be in deep thought then smiled and said, "eh why not?" as she kissed him deeply making everyone at the table cheer. They parted and looked away blushing.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Syaoran changed the subject.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Hmm this is really good food Tomoyo. Who's the caterer? Maybe we can hire him for Sakura and Syaoran's wedding," Meilin said. Everyone laughed as Syaoran choked on his drink, Sakura dropped her fork, and Tomoyo and Eriol just put on a fake smile and nodded.

Everyone settled down and they noticed the sudden silence that had come over the two couples. "Is everything all right?" asked Jerry, the pilot who had flown them to Angelic Cove.

All four of them nodded their heads and changing the subject.

--------

Not so far away a pair of eyes was watching every move made by these people. By every passing minute, they were subconsciously walking right into his horrible plan. A little before the end of the reception, the mysterious figure made his way into the kitchen to put his plan into action.

--------

"Ok guys we're about to take off for our honeymoon!" Tomoyo said as everyone cheered. "So now it's time to throw the bouquet!!! All you single ladies come here!"

Meilin ran up to Sakura and Syaoran and dragged Sakura with her to the dance floor where all the other ladies were waiting for Tomoyo to throw the bouquet. She turned to Syaoran and winked.

Tomoyo turned around and yelled, "Ready?" Everyone cheered so she threw the bouquet and it practically flew right into Sakura's hands.

Tomoyo squealed and ran to hug her friend. Eriol and the rest of Syaoran's co-workers started laughing and patting Syaoran on the back.

"Guess we know who's wedding we'll get together at nect!" Eriol said as he walked away towards Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and started blushing. He chuckled and went to her and dragged her away from a very hyper and crazy Meilin.

--------

As the end of the night came, Tomoyo and Eriol said goodbye to their guests before they got into the limo to go to their honeymoon. Right before leaving Tomoyo called Sakura near and gave her an envelope. "Sakura I'm sorry to ask you to do this but I forgot to give Lee his check. Can you do it for me before you leave?"

"Sure." She hugged her friend through the car's window and walked away to watch it go.

Syaoran came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So, do you feel like leaving?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head just enough to see him. "Sure, just let me give this to Lee."

The smile on Syaoran's face faltered. "And what exactly is that?"

Sakura grinned seeing the jealousy in his eyes. "The check Tomoyo forgot to give him."

"Oh. You know I can give that to him for you." Syaoran tried to take the envelope from her but she pulled it away.

"Are you jealous?"

"Ha! Jealous? Of what exactly?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know you tell me. Lee never did anything to you but you seem to dislike him with a passion." Sakura crossed her arms too, mimicking Syaoran's pose.

"OK you can go give him the check." Syaoran gave in and walked to the coat room.

Meilin, who had witnessed this little argument, walked up to Sakura and asked her, "Who exactly is Lee?"

Sakura smiled and started walking to the kitchen. "He's just the caterer."

"So then why is Syaoran jealous of him?"

"I don't know."

Meilin stopped and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to stop her also. "Did something happen between you and the caterer?"

"No! Syaoran just thinks there was something between us." She started walking again.

"Was there?"

"No. We're just friends. There's nothing else between us." Sakura came to the kitchen and opened the door. She entered and saw a sight that would haunt her dreams forever.

She and Meilin let out an ear-splitting scream, causing people to come running in the room to see what happened. Syaoran and the rest of the agents soon joined the gathering in the kitchen and came to a sudden stop at the horrific scene in front of them. Syaoran ran towards Sakura.

"Somebody call 911!" Bob yelled. He and Jerry ran up towards Syaoran and Sakura. "What happened here?"

"We just came in here to give him the check and he was just... just... that..." Meilin pointed at the body hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied around the dead man's neck.

"Ok let's get him down." Jerry said as he motioned for Bob to follow him. They got on the kitchen counters and slowly removed the neck of the man from the noose. Two other agents slowly grabbed the body and lowered it to the floor. "Who is he?"

"That's Lee, the caterer," Sakura said as she hid her face in Syaoran's chest. Meilin put a comforting hand on her back.

Bob saw a note in Lee's shirt pocket and took it out. He read it out loud, "I loved you and you rejected me, now you will pay the price!" His gaze flew to Sakura. Her eyes became wide and her feet gave away but Syaoran caught her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she shut out the mumbling of the crowd behind her.

Meilin took the note from Bob and read it over again. Then she look back at Sakura. "I wouldn't exactly call this nothing, Sakura."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! 

Cherrysinger, Poisonmoon, Apri-Chan, babyangigurl, Awai-umi, schoolqueen, red-sakura-wolf, thousandbirds, evenstar-archer , twilight-star1, ayuki-:3, In Memories of X-Sprinter, EviL PunK,nipagirl12193, Atruyai, Babi3 A, heartluv,INVU4URAQT, Wolf Jade, orlandosangel, ori-chan, midnite cherry blossomz, Mei fa-chan, Rose, Ngoc1231, TPfan333, teh NEZUMI, kaoru104, Koru, Sakura Blossom161,Koru-chan, PnkMimato72492,cHelSiE,czakali,MisunderstO-od-child, La SaLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15, maixwolfblossom, kawaii star tenshi, DarkAngel, animelvr4evr, Lily20, luckyducky7too,Rinoa Leonheartilly, ccs-sprinkler, Earthbrat,heheangel kisses, ccsbrat,Ukari-chan,Shahnaz,Unkown-Character, Nadeshiko Blossom, magic key,MAddi, Kaoru4, sayurixstrife,DyeMui, Sailor Kawaii Chibi Watagashi,Nikki and Amber

I can't tell you guys how much I love reading ur reviews and I have to admit I fell off the chair a few times from laughing so hard! I sincerely want to thank all of you who read and review this story!!!

If you have any questions, suggestionsor complaints you can e-mail me (my email is in my profile)or AIM me on MiniSparky

If you want me to email you when there's a new chapter please tell me in your review and leave an email address!


	15. Once and For All

"_We just came in here to give him the check and he was just... just... that..." Meilin pointed at the body hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied around the dead man's neck._

"_Ok let's get him down." Jerry said as he motioned for Bob to follow him. They got on the kitchen counters and slowly removed the neck of the man from the noose. Two other agents slowly grabbed the body and lowered it to the floor. "Who is he?"_

"_That's Lee, the caterer," Sakura said as she hid her face in Syaoran's chest. Meilin put a comforting hand on her back._

_Bob saw a note in Lee's shirt pocket and took it out. He read it out loud, "I loved you and you rejected me, now you will pay the price!" His gaze flew to Sakura. Her eyes became wide and her feet gave away but Syaoran caught her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she shut out the mumbling of the crowd behind her._

_Meilin took the note from Bob and read it over again. Then she look back at Sakura. "I wouldn't exactly call this nothing, Sakura."_

"I have a feeling he wasn't the one who wrote that," Bob said.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked as her eyes went from Bob to Sakura and then back to Bob.

Sakura started to explain everything to her but she was cut off by Jerry yelling, "He's alive!"

Gasps filled the room as Bob bent down to check Lee's pulse. "You're right! I guess his neck didn't break."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Later Meilin. Right now we have to evacuate everyone. Call an ambulance, Jerry. Syaoran, I don't want you to let Sakura out of your sight. He's probably still here and this time we can't let him get away." Bob walked out of the room to give the orders to the other officers that were there.

Meilin rushed towards Sakura and Syaoran. "Who exactly was that 'he' Bob was talking about?"

"My ex-boyfriend," Sakura said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn't look up from Lee's body. "I don't understand how someone can be so heartless."

"Wait! Your ex? As in the same ex that was trying to kill you which was why you were in the protection program in the first place?" Meilin gasped. "I thought he fell off a cliff and died!" She pulled Sakura into her and hugged her. "Oh sweetie it's going to be all right. He's here and we're going to catch him, I promise. He won't go free tonight."

"That's right Sakura. We'll stop him once and for all." Syaoran put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

By then Sakura had lost all expression on her face. She had also lost all reason in her head. She wanted to face James. She wanted to look him in the face and tell him to stop messing up her life. She wanted to be the one to stop him tonight. She_ needed_ to be the one to stop him.

The sounds of the ambulance came from out side and a few seconds later two paramedics rushed into the kitchen. It was then that Sakura noticed that the police had evacuated everyone from the kitchen and the whole building.

One of the paramedics was checking Lee's neck for injuries while the other was taking a blood sample.

"His pulse is very weak but I think he'll be all right if we can get him to the hospital in time. I don't think there are any injuries on him," said the paramedic that was checking his neck. Then another paramedic came to help them carry Lee back to the ambulance.

Meilin looked at Sakura's miserable face and then to the paramedics. "If you want I could go with them to make sure he's all right."

Sakura forced a smile at her and whispered "Thank you."

Meilin touched her arm sympathetically and walked away.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you Sakura." Syaoran looked at her with a serious face.

"You can't be with me all the time Syaoran. And if I'm so helpless that I need you to protect me 24 hours a day 7 days a week, then in a way he's already hurting me!" Her eyes started to tear and she ran out of the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran after her.

Sakura ran through the reception hall to the door that led to the dressing room. She ran in the bathroom and locked the door. She put her forehead against the door and sank to her feet as she started crying.

"Oh baby, who hurt you?" came an eerie voice that stopped Sakura's heart.

-----

Syaoran ran into the dressing room and found the place empty. He assumed Sakura was in the bathroom. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Sakura are you in there?"

-----

Sakura heard Syaoran's voice from the other side of the door and wanted to yell out for help but her voice was gone. She slowly got up and turned away from the door and saw the face of the person who had haunted her for so many months. "James."

"Aww I'm so honored that you still remember me!" He took one step towards her.

She pressed her back completely toward the door to put as much space between him and her as possible.

"Like I could ever forget you. You destroyed my life."

"Now how can you say your life is destroyed? After all you have three men begging for your love!" He smirked. "Well two now."

Sakura gasped. "How could you do that to Lee?!"

"Well excuse me but I thought you were with the secret agent. I mean you did leave with him last night. So what do you care what happened to the other one?!"

"I care because I considered him at least a friend and even if I didn't I would never have wanted that to happen to him!"

"Well you don't always get what you want in life, honey! Deal with it!" he roared as he took another step towards her. Anger flashed in his eyes. His hands came up in an attempt to strangle her as he took another step forward.

Then a figure came crashing in through the window and pushed him away.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran took out his gun and pointed it at James. "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

James smirked and backed up against the wall. In about a millisecond his hand flew to the wall and hit the light switch surrounding them all with darkness.

Syaoran heard Sakura's muffled scream but didn't risk using his gun in the dark in fear of hitting Sakura by accident. He ran towards the wall to try and find the switch. He hit it and the lights came on. He turned around and saw that he was the only one in the bathroom. James had escaped through the broken window and he had taken Sakura with him.

Syaoran cussed as he jumped back out the window. He listened for a second and he heard Sakura scream. Without a moment's hesitation he took off in the direction of the scream.

James grabbed her hand harder and pulled her up from off the ground. She had tripped over a rock and had fallen down. "Why are you doing this?!" Skaura yelled at him.

"Why? Because I can!" he growled under his breath as he lead her deep into the park.

The reception hall Tomoyo had chosen for her wedding was located in the middle of a park with lots of trees, practically a jungle.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked as she looked back to see if anyone was following them but she couldn't concentrate on anything.

James laughed and said, "You'll see soon enough my dear." He turned and gave a grin that made her stomach churn. She took a deep breath and screamed with all her might, "Help!"

Syaoran heard Sakura's cry for help and realized that James must've changed directions because the sound came from his right instead of in front of him. He turned and followed in that direction while he took out his cell phone to call for back up.

James pushed her into a tree and covered her mouth harshly with his hand. "Not another peep!" he growled. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gagged her with it.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably. He led her deep into the trees and they suddenly came to a clearing and there was a car parked there. He opened the passenger's door and took out a syringe with yellow liquid inside. Sakura's eyes widened. She started to back away but he grabbed her hand and was about to inject it into her armwhen he was knocked into the ground by an unknown force.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Syaoran, who was the onethat knocked James off his feet, got to his feet and kicked James across the face.

James just grinned as he threw the syringe at him. Syaoran didn't figure out what it was until it hit him in the shoulder. His eye sight started to blur and he lost his balance. He fell to his knees. James got off his feet and walked over to him. He took his hand in his face and said, "I'm gonna enjoy torturing your girlfriend."

Sakura couldn't believe herself. Why was this happening? And why wasn't she doing anything to stop it? It wasn't like she was helpless. After all she did take many martial arts classes after the whole Angelic Cove fiasco for self defense in case anything like that ever happened again. And here it was happening all over again. She had to do something. She had to face him. She had to face James and beat him other wise he would torment her for the rest of her life. She had made up her choice. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down fighting!

She took off the handkerchief out of her mouth and threw it on the ground. James was still talking to Syaoran. He didn't seem to care that Sakura could free herself and run away. Maybe because he knew she wouldn't leave Syaoran or was it because he thought she was just useless and incapable of protecting herself.

Syaoran's body finally went limp and fell on the floor. James smirked and said, "Well now that we got rid of your boyfriend, let's start the real fun huh?" He got up and turned around to face Sakura but he came face to face with a big rock. Sakura slammed the rock that was as big as a pineapple into his face.

James went momentarily blind from the impact. He started laughing. "You'll have to try better than that if you want to stop me, sweet heart." He opened his eyes just before Sakura sent a back kick to his face.

"Like that?" She asked with sarcasm. "And I'm not your sweet heart. I'm not your _anything_! I have had it with you. You are no longer a part of my life, James. You mean nothing to me! I'm not scared of you."

James got up from the ground. He was now seriously pissed off. "Oh really? Then maybe you should be!" He came running towards her and she stood there waiting and when he was close enough she brought her hands back in front of her and threw the big rock at his face again. James fell on the ground but was still conscious. He started laughing like the maniac he was. "You know you are so beautiful when you're angry. And all this rage and violence, it's making you a goddess in my eyes."

"You need help, James,"she said with sympathy. Sakura kept her distance from him.

He sat up and looked at her. A hint of sadness in his eyes. "I know."

Right then groups of police officers came running at them. They arrested James and surprisingly he didn't even try to fight back. Bob put him in a police car and then went to check on Sakura.

Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran, slowly caressing his face. The paramedics came and took him away, not letting Sakura get in the ambulance with him.

Bob walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine. He's a fighter."

"I know." She turned around and faced him. "What's going to happen to James?"

Bob looked at her and smiled a sad smile. "He won't bother you any more, you can be sure of that."

He didn't say it but Sakura knew, they were going to put him on death row. "Can I talk to him?"

Bob seemed shocked at her request but nodded and lead her towards the police car.

The back window was rolled down and she could see James' head. He was looking down at his feet. He looked up at her and smiled. His smile was so sweet and innocent that Sakura almost smiled back. She was looking at him and instead of seeing the lunatic that had tried to kill her, she saw the person that she had thought he was back when they first met. She felt sorry for him. "Why?" She asked on the verge of tears.

He had a sad look in his eyes. "I don't know, Sakura. I honestly don't know. I do know that I'm real sorry but that won't make anything better. It won't change the fact that I've tried to hurt you and the people you love, and it won't bring your friend back to life."

She didn't know what he meant by that at first but then she realized he must be talking about Lee. "He's not dead."

He looked up at her and she could've sworn he saw a hint of happiness in his eyes. "He's not huh? Well that's good to hear."

Bob who had been watching the conversation from a safe distance, cleared his throat indicating that it was time to leave.

James looked at Sakura and said in the sincerest tone possible, "I wish you a happy life, Sakura."

Sakura gave him a half smiled and thanked him. The car that James was in drove away. Sakura watched it fade into the horizon, then felt Bob walk up next to her.

"I think I should take you back home."

Sakura shook her head. "No. I want to go to the hospital. I need to see if they're all right."

Bob put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Lee's fine. He was poisoned but thankfully the doctors pumped it out of his system in time. Syaoran was just drugged. He's going to be unconscious for 24 hours. So, you can go home, get some sleep and go visit him in the morning. How about that?"

"I don't think after all that's happened tonight I could possibly sleep."

"Try. Now come on. I'll drive you there." Bob lead her to the car and drove her back to her apartment.

Before she got out, Sakura said to Bob, "Don't call Tomoyo and Eriol and tell them about this. Let them enjoy their honeymoon."

Bob smiled at her and said, "You got it. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her walk inside the apartment then drove away.

-----

Sakura was under the hot water in the shower. She put her hands and forehead on the wall and sighed. What an eventful day, she thought to herself. Tomoyo was now married and she would be living with Eriol when she came back so she was all alone in the apartment and it felt lonely.

Lee almost died because he like her and that made her a little scared. What if it had been Syaoran who had gotten hurt? He always said he didn't want to get together because he was afraid that I would be the one who got hurt but maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she was cursed and everyone who liked her would doomed to get hurt or be a lunatic. Was it really safe for her to have a relationship with Syaoran? She really liked him- no she loved him and she couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body. She walked out of the shower and into her room. She lay down in her bed, thinking for a few minutes then got up and started writing a letter.

-----

Sakura walked into the hospital. It was around 9 in the morning. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before and she was exhausted. She walked up to the nurse working at the information desk to ask her for Syaoran's room number when Meilin called her. "Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura turned and saw Meilin running to her. She smiled at her, "Hey."

Meilin ran to her and hugged her with such force that she almost fell over. "Oh I heard all about what happened last night! I was shocked! I wanted to call you and come see you right away but Bob said you were resting. How are you?"

"I'm good. Well actually I'm exhausted. Yesterday was stressful enough just being Tomoyo's wedding but with everything else that happened and the fact that I didn't get to sleep last night, it's just made me a whole of lot crankier than I usually am in the mornings. But for the first time in a long time I have a sense of security and I wouldn't trade that in for anything."

"Yeah I heard all about how you took him on all by yourself! You go girl!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Shh!" a nurse came out of a nearby room and shushed them.

Sakura and Meilin giggled and started walking to the elevator. "So how are they?" They stopped to wait for the elevator.

"Well Lee woke up a few hours ago and he's doing great. It turns out James had poisoned him and then hung him when he was unconscious to make it look like a suicide."

"He didn't want to make it look like a suicide. He put that note in Lee's pocket to let me know it was him."

Meilin smiled at her sympathetically and went on. "Well Syoaran's going to be out for a few more hours but he's going to be fine too."

"Good." Sakura smiled at her. "You seem to be in an unusually good mood this morning. What's up?"

Meilin looked away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura noticed the tint of red in her cheeks and gasped. "You met a guy?!"

Meilin shushed her and pushed her into the elevator as soon as the door opened and before the nurse had a chance to shush them again.

"Well who is he? Is it one of the doctors?" Sakura started to interrogate her.

"Uh no. Actually it's Lee." Meilin looked down.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. First she was shocked, then she started laughing so hard that she collapsed on the floor of the elevator.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked.

"I don't know! It's just after all that I've been through in the last few months, this was the last thing I expected!" She finally calmed down enough to get up the floor and then the elevator doors opened and they walked outside.

"So you're not mad?" Meilin looked at Sakura to make sure the answer she gave was the truth.

"Of course not! I told you we were just friends." Sakura patted her shoulder. "I hope it works out between you two."

"Thanks. We started talking when he first woke up this morning and he's really a great guy."

"He is."

"But apparently not as good as my cousin huh?" Meilin smirked at her. Sakura smiled and playfully slapped her arm. "I'm glad he found a great girl like you Sakura."

"What's so great about me? He's in the hospital because of me. He deserves better."

Meilin stopped her. "Sakura, he cares about you so much that he would risk his life any day to save yours."

"I know, Meilin, but that's his job." Sakura started walking again but Meilin stopped her.

"No. Look he chose this job knowing that with it comes pain and possibly death. We all did. But you know something Sakura, most of the things in life that make it worthwhile are those that have such high risks. If it wasn't for the bad stuff then the good stuff wouldn't mean as much. The reason why he would be willing to die to save your life is not because it's his job. It's because he loves you. When you're in the field that we're in, you get to see a lot of bad things and Syaoran has seen his share of bad things which was why he was willing to risk pain of death over losing the one good thing that had come into his life in a long time, and that's you!"

Sakura was stunned. Meilin looked at her and smiled.

"Well I can tell you need some time to think about all this so why don't you go do that?" Meilin nodded towards the door behind Sakura. She turned around and saw Syaoran lying down in a bed, resting.

Sakura turned to Meilin and hugged her. "Thank you."

Meilin smiled back at her and pushed her in the door.

Sakura walked in and sat in the seat next to Syaoran's bed. It was a small private room with a fireplace. Flames. When she saw that she took out the letter she had written last night and threw it in the flames.

She looked at Syaoran and remembered Meilin's words; 'he loves you'. Does he really? She thought to herself.

She then took out another piece of paper and a pen and started writing another letter.

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_I don't know if you'll approve of my decision but it is something that I have to do for myself. I promise you will understand all in due time. In the meantime just live your life. Please don't worry and please don't try to come find me. _

_Sakura._

* * *

Well this is it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was just being lazy. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to cool aya for complaining about my lack of updates which was what finally got me working on this chapter!

There's only ONE more chapter left of this story!!! tear I know I know It's sad! lol

Please review and let me know what you think of this story!!!


	16. Be Mine?

Meilin walked into the hospital room and saw Syaoran reading the letter Sakura had left behind, for the millionth time. She sighed as she walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She didn't leave you, you know. It sounds like she had some things to take care of and she'll be back as soon as she's done."

"How do you know that?" Syaoran said in a monotone voice without even looking up from the paper.

"Because I know she loves you." She sat down next to him on the bed and took the paper from his hand and put it on the table beside the bed.

He looked out the window into the sunny sky and the green trees. The hospital room was on the third floor so he got a beautiful view of the park beside the hospital and there was barely any noise to disrupt the peace.

He sighed and shook his head. "She said to live my life and not try to find her. To me it's sounds like she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"She's only been gone for three days! After all that's happened to her I think she deserves some time to herself to think things over, don't you agree?"

"What if.... When she thinks things over, what if she decides she doesn't want me in her life anymore? It would explain why she's not here right now. She's not here because she doesn't want to see me and have to break up with me."

Meilin let out a frustrated groan and said, "She's not here because she needs to think things over, I already told you that! Her last boyfriend turned out to be a psycho that tried to kill her and now maybe she wants to have some time and let the past go before she can fully commit herself to you and this relationship."

Syaoran tried to put on a smile but failed. "I guess your right. She needs room to breathe."

Meilin slapped his arm playfully. "There you go!"

"So any news from Eriol and Tomoyo?" Syaoran changed the subject.

"Bob thought it would be better if they didn't find out about it until they came back. It wouldn't be right to ruin their honeymoon."

Syaoran nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder. Meilin hugged him and comforted him.

"Are you still going out with Lee?" he asked out of nowhere.

Meilin pulled back surprised, "What?"

Syaoran tried to look innocent. "What?"

Meilin laughed. "Yes we are still together and don't worry I think it's safe to say he's over Sakura."

Syaoran smiled a little. "Good."

---

Syaoran was laying down in his bed at his apartment staring at the ceiling thinking. It had been 6 days since Sakura had gone. There had been no news from her yet. Her apartment had been emptied and the landlord had said that she had told him she no longer wanted to live there and moved out. There was no way to get in contact with her and the only one who would be able to find a way would probably be Tomoyo, her best friend, who was suppose to come back from her honeymoon that day.

A knock on the bedroom door, disrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Meilin's head popped in the doorway. "You have visitors."

Meilin had volunteered to stay with him until he got better.

Syaoran nodded his head and she opened the door to let Tomoyo and Eriol walk in. Syaoran sat up abruptly, hoping that they had some news as to where Sakura might be but their expressions told him they didn't know any more than he did.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Eriol asked as he put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and stood by the bed.

Syaoran shook his head and placed it in his hands. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. It's like I'm lost without her. My world has no beginning or end."

Tomoyo sat down next to him and held his hand. "The landlord gave me a letter from Sakura." Syaoran's head shot up and looked at her with a ray of hope in his eyes. Tomoyo continued, "In it she explained that whatever it is that she's off doing right now, is very important. She didn't say where she was but she did say she wasn't running away. She asked me to trust in her decision and in her. Now I'm asking you to trust in her. She loves you, you know that, now you just have to be a little patient until she gets her life straightened out."

Syaoran sighed and looked down. "Why couldn't I help her then, if that's all she wanted?"

Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo and answered him, "Maybe because she needs to do this for herself. It took a lot of guts for her to do what she did. You know better than I do that sometimes when women fall victim to psycho's like James, they end up becoming so scared and vulnerable that they just stop living their life and spend the rest of their existence in fear. But Sakura... she was able to stand up for herself and that's a very rare thing. She stood up and faced her fear, many people only dream that they can do that. She's probably just a little shaken up and needs some time to think and meanwhile I think you should take her advise and just live your life."

Syaoran yawned and looked at him. "Is the speech over?"

Eriol shook his head and stood up. He motioned for Tomoyo to follow him. "Bye Syaoran."

Eriol also said good bye to him as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

Meilin walked up to them and asked, "How did it go?"

Eriol shook his head. "The only one who can help put him back in his right mind now is only Sakura."

Meilin sighed. "Well we don't exactly know where she is now do we?!"

Tomoyo hugged and said, "It'll be all right. I know Sakura and I trust in her decision. She won't let Syaoran down."

Meilin eyed them both suspiciously. "Do you two know something that we don't?"

Eriol and Tomoyo shared a look and replied together, "Like what?"

"Like where Sakura is and what she's doing?" Meilin took a couple steps towards them and trapped them against a wall.

Eriol stood in front of Tomoyo protectively and laughed nervously. "Uh... Why would you think we know that? Oh look at the time! We have to go somewhere! See you later Meilin!"

Before Meilin could stop them or even get a word out they ran out of the apartment.

---

Syaoran ran into the building where he and the other undercover agents worked at until they were given an assignment. It had been over 2 weeks since he had last seen Sakura and in his mind everyone looked like Sakura. On the way to his workplace he had almost crashed into a post box because he thought he had seen Sakura walking down the street but like the last few times it had turned out to be somebody else.

He ran into the Men's Restroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You're losing it."

"You really are losing it if you're talking to yourself!" Eriol's voice came from the doorway, startling him.

"Welcome back to work. So you and Tomoyo moved into the new house?" Syaoran asked as he got a paper towel and wiped the water from his face.

"Yeah, it was terribly hard work. I swear she has more shoes than all of my things combined!" Eriol laughed. "Come on let's go. Bob should be here any minute with your new partner."

Syaoran followed him out the door, looking at the floor as he walked. "I can't believe I'm never going to have you as a partner for undercover jobs from now on. It seems too good to be true."

"Hey!"

Syaoran laughed and raised his arm. "Ok, ok! So what do you think my new partner's like?"

"I don't know but I heard it's a woman."

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. "A- a woman?"

Eriol turned and faced him. "Yes. You see my dear they're human like us except they have way too many shoes!" Eriol said to him in a fatherly tone.

Syaoran slapped his arm. "Why is my new partner a woman? I don't want a woman for my partner!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"I- I just - I just don't okay?!" Syaoran started walking and went ahead of him.

"I think you'll change your mind after you see her." Eriol caught up to him.

"Why would you say that?" Syaoran looked at him.

"Because.... I've seen her and she's good looking, Syaoran!"

"Need I remind you that you're married? And besides it's not like I'm going to fall in love with her or anything! Remember I only love Sakura!"Syaoran opened the door to the big office and walked in, Eriol following him.

It seemed like all the agents were there having a party.

"Did we miss a memo or something? Why does it look like there's a party going on here?" Syaoran asked as he looked for Bob.

"Maybe because there is?" Bob's voice came from behind him.

Syaoran turned and faced him. "What's going on here?"

"I'll get to that in a minute but right now..." He looked at someone on the other side of the room and nodded. Then he turned back to him and continued, "Syaoran, I would like you to meet your new partner."

Slowly, a woman dressed in a navy blue skirt and white shirt walked out from behind two people standing next to Bob. She was wearing dark sunglasses and her wavy auburn hair fell on her shoulders.

She smiled and took off her glasses, revealing a pair of jade eyes. "Hello, Syaoran."

Syaoran's mouth dropped open as he gazed at the woman in front of him. He didn't know if this was another hallucination or if it really was the woman he loved that was standing in front of him.

"Sakura?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Her smile grew bigger and she stepped closer to him. "It's me."

Syaoran's heart swelled up and he pulled her to him, hugging her. "It's you. It's really you."

"It's really me," she repeated with a quivering voice. She buried her face in his chest.

Neither had noticed that the room had suddenly become very quiet, and everyone was looking at them.

"Now that you're here in my arms I never want to let you go," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"I never want you to let me go," she whispered back.

Syaoran pulled her back and looked at her again making sure it was her. Sakura laughed. Meilin ran up to her and hugged her. Lee walked from behind her and shook Sakura's hand.

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and held up the camera to his face. "So tell us Syaoran now that you are reunited with Sakura, what are you going to do next?"

---

A couple walked down the hotel lobby, holding hands. A man in a black trench coat, carrying a briefcase, was walking in front of them. He turned left and continued walking. He stopped when he came to the door leading to the basement and looked around to see if anyone was near. When he didn't see anyone, he opened the door that read, "EMPLOYEES ONLY" and walked in.

He opened the suitcase and took out a small bomb. He placed it under the radiator and was about to hit the activating button when someone knocked him out with a metal pipe.

"Ouch! That's going to hurt in the morning," said the woman that had been walking in the lobby earlier.

"In the morning, that's going to be the least of his problems," said the man that had been walking with her.

The woman giggled. "Syaoran!"

The man mimicked her in a childish tone, "Sakura!"

The door to the basement opened and police officers rushed in to take the bomb and arrest the unconscious man.

Bob walked up to the couple. "Good job you two. Another case cracked wide open!" He patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "We're not leaving for headquarters until tomorrow afternoon, you guys got any plans?"

Sakura started to say 'no, not really' but Syaoran cute her off by saying, "Yes, actually."

Sakura looked at him and he smiled at her.

Bob smirked. "Well then I guess I'll leave you two alone." He patted Syaoran on the back and whispered, "Good luck." Then he walked away.

Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him. "So what are these plans that we have?"

Syaoran grinned, "It's a surprise." He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. They walked out of the basement. "We'll go upstairs and get changed, then I want to take you someplace special."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. Syaoran just laughed and led her to their room.

-

Syaoran was standing outside the bedroom, waiting for Sakura. "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost!" She stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a beautiful pink, halter top gown that came down to her knees. She twirled in front of him, making the bottom of the skirt to go up a little. "So? What do you think?"

Syaoran admired her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "I love it. I love you."

She smiled and placed her hands behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. "I love you too."

He deepened the kiss by snaking his arms around waist and pulling her closer. After a few second he pulled away. "If we continue this, we'll never get to go out."

She smirked. "Then maybe we should stay in."

He grinned and kissed her forehead, making her groan in disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll like this surprise..... I hope."

She smiled and replied, "As long as I'm with you, I'll love anything."

"Well then lets go." He took her hand and led her out of the hotel room.

-

After the short ride in the car, they arrived to a big hotel. Sakura looked at it with confusion. "Another hotel? What can you do here that you couldn't do at our hotel?"

"Well this one is more elegant, like you." Syaoran went to her side and opened the door for her. She took his offered hand. When they got to the hotel lobby he stopped. "Close your eyes." When she was about to protest he placed a finger on her lips. "Trust me."

She slowly closed her eyes and let him lead her to the garden outside. When Syaoran stopped her, she felt his lips brush against her's softly, then he whispered in her ear. "Look."

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. All around them the trees had been decorated with white lights and there were white and pink flowers everywhere. They were standing next to a small white table all set out for two. She smiled. "I'm in heaven."

Syaoran laughed and pulled her close to him. "No, I am. Because I'm standing next to an angel."

She relaxed in his arms. "I love you so much."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much more."

She laughed. He pulled her back and helped her sit down. A slow, romantic melody started playing from the hidden speaker in the trees. She tilted her head in wonder. "What's all this about?"

He smiled. "I just want to show you how much I love you."

She took his hand across the table.

Two waiters came out from behind the trees and served their dinner.

-

From behind the trees, our two favorite evil cupids were filming the event.

"Aww. They're just perfect for each other aren't they?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just like us," Eriol replied. He smiled and kissed his lovely wife. "I can't believe I'm sitting in a tree filming my best friend and his girlfriend."

Tomoyo giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "This is a big night and they'll thank us later for catching every minute of it on film!"

Eriol shook his head. "I hope you're right."

-

After desert, Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand. She smiled back and took it. He put his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Syaoran smiled to himself and pulled her even closer.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes searching for something, then smiled. "Same here."

Syaoran noticed something shiny in the trees and sighed in disappointment and then another idea struck him. "What do you say we go back to the hotel?"

She grinned, "I say.... Lead the way!"

He smiled and took her hand as they walked back to the lobby. Syaoran turned back and winked at something in the trees.

-

"He saw us." Eriol said.

"He didn't propose! That chicken!" Tomoyo was fuming.

"Uh, sweetie, maybe he just wanted it to be something personal." He put an arm around her.

"Are you saying he didn't want us to be here? That's so mean!" Tomoyo's eyes started watering.

"No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant. Look at the way I proposed to you, we were alone on the beach, just us. That's probably what he wanted, to be alone with her."

"Oh, ok. But Sakura better spill all the details on the plane!"

Eriol smiled. "She probably will but until then what do you say we go make the best of our night?"

Tomoyo grinned, "I say... Lead the way!" she copied Sakura.

They laughed and got out of the tree.

---

Back in the hotel, Syaoran laid back in their bed and placed his arms behind his neck. Sakura was in the bathroom getting changed. She opened the door and stepped out in a short white sleeping gown. "Now you really do look like an angel."

Sakura giggled and then noticed the single red rose that was sitting on her pillow. She eyed him and he shrugged. She walked over to the bed and sat down, picking up the rose. She gasped when she noticed there was something attached to the rose. An engagement ring was tied to the rose by a red ribbon. Her head shot up and looked at him. His smile said it all.

Sakura jumped on him and hugged him, drowning him in kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you!"

Syaoran laughed. "I love you more."

He took the ring from the rose and got out of the bed and bent down on one knee. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes."

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. She admired it. "Mrs. Sakura Li. I like the sound of that," She whispered. Syaoran laughed and kissed her deeply, slowly lowering her to the bed.

---

The next day on the plane, Tomoyo was fidgeting while waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. The plane was about to take off and they still weren't there. "Where could they be?!"

"They're just late, honey. That's nothing new. It's expected when Sakura's with him." Eriol laughed.

"Don't laugh!" She snapped. "I want- no _need_- to know what happened last night!"

Eriol sighed. "He proposed, she said yes."

"Don't give away the ending!" Tomoyo yelled. All the agents on the plane were looking at them.

The door opened, and Sakura and Syaoran, who were laughing very hard, ran inside and took their seats across Tomoyo and Eriol.

As their laughter died down, so did all the other noises in the plane. Everyone was looking at them anxiously. Sakura giggled nervously and showed them her finger with the ring on it. Everyone started cheering for them.

Sakura was shocked. "Wow. I didn't know they cared that much."

Syaoran laughed, "Are you kidding me? They helped set up the whole thing last night. Apparently, they really want you to marry me." He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

She giggled. "Not as much as I want to marry you." Then she noticed the anxious Tomoyo sitting across her.

"Details, girl!"

Sakura giggled and switched seats with Eriol and while the plane took off Sakura told Tomoyo about how Syaoran had proposed to her.

"Aww! I wish I could've gotten that on film!" Tomoyo whined.

Sakura blushed, then exchanged a mischievous look with Syaoran and giggled nervously. "Well if it'll make you feel better, you can film our wedding."

"Oh I was going to do that anyway!" Tomoyo laughed. "Like I was going to just sit down and not film my best friend's wedding!"

Sakura shook her head and switched seats with Eriol again to sit next to Syaoran. She smiled and put her head on his chest.

Syaoran put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to love you more and more with every passing day, for the rest of our lives."

Sakura looked up and grinned. "You better." They laughed and shared a passionate kiss.

Syaoran did keep his word. He loved her more and more with each passing day for the rest of their lives...

The End.....

**  
**

** This may sound like a cheesy song but I want to sincerely thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story!**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Please? Please?

I would like to thank EVERYONE who ever read and reviewed this story! I don't think I can name you all but I want to say I LOVE all of you!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last two chapters:

Ngoc1231, Cherrysinger, La SaLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15, twilight-star1, kokoro, Kimiko-Sama, orlandosangel, chanel-chick, EviL PunK, ori-chan, Lily20, teh NEZUMI, lil-asian-cherry, TPfan333, Apri-Chan, Carmela-chan , digi harpy, Mei fa-chan, Babi3 A, cherryblossom88, Pure Heart , Nadeshiko Blossom, l x lmystikalxstarzl x l , angel-demoness7, ayuki-:3, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Wolf Jade, czakali, Shahnaz, INVU4URAQT, craftyhime-chan , nipagirl12193, midnite cherry blossomz, sakura kinamoto, Ukari-chan, mikee , heheangel kisses, BeatBabe, Kawaiicherryblossomangel, A FAN, Takai Tenchi , synchrogirl, Magic Key, sherina tan, nikky-firelover, cool aya, sayurixstrife, schoolqueen, Pinaygrrl, Star-Sapphirex, Fl1p G0t R1c3, likewhoa , heartluv , VcChick , luckyducky7too, FlowerLover, Earthbrat, Native Wolf Cub, destined4heartbreak, Yuri Sawamura , candygirl,


End file.
